©R¹B¯u¬ü
by Makimura Shinji
Summary: "­·¤¤ºq"ªº©µÄò½g;¤w§¹¦¨
1. ·¤¤l

©R¹B¯u¬ü  
  
/*************************************************************************  
«e¨¥  
  
"©R¹B¯u¬ü"¬O"Ä@§@¬°­·"ªº©n©f½g,¦ý¬O¬G¨Æ­·®æ¦³§O;ÄÝ¤_§Ú¤ñ¸û¾Õªøªº©_±¡¤p»¡.  
¥t¥~§Ú·Q¹ê²{ÅªªÌ¨â­Ó«nÁÕ¥_ÂáªºÄ@±æ.  
  
¦­¦b"Ä@§@¬°­·"¦¨¥þ¤F¨ä¤¤¤@­ÓÄ@±æ,§Ú¼È®É¤£»¡§Ú¦p¦óµo®i³o¤@­Ó¬G¨Æ.¤j®a¬Ý¤U¥h  
´Nª¾¹D!  
  
§Ú§â³o­Ó·í§@¤@­Ó²ß§@,°µ¤@°µ¼ö¨­.  
  
§Æ±æ¤j®a³ßÅw.  
*************************************************************************/  
  
(·¤¤l)  
  
ªü»»²Ä¤­­Ó¦º§Ò,¬ü´¼¯d¨ì¼X³õ«ô²½¦o.  
  
"ªü»»,§A¦b¨º¨àªº¥Í¬¡¦n¹À?³·©`©M¤j®ð¦b¨â¦~«eµ²±B,²{¦b©M§Ú¤Î¤p¿Ã¤@°_.¥L©M¬P  
³¥¤w¸g¦¨¬°¤Ö®Õ.¦Ü©ó©]¤Ñ©M¬ü©`¤l,¤w¸g¦³¤@­Ó¤T·³¤jªº¨à¤l.¥L­Ì¬°¤F°O©À§A,µ¹¥L  
°_¦W°µ»»......"  
  
¦ý¬O¦o·Q¤£¨ì³o´X¦~¥H¨Ó«ô²½ªü»»ªº®É­Ô,³£¦³¤@­Ó¤H»·»·ªº±æµÛ¦oªº¤@Á|¤@°Ê.  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d,§ÚÂ÷¶}¤w¸g¦³¤­¦~,§A¨ÌµM¹ï§Ú±¡²`¸q­«.ª¾¹D§A­Ìªº¥Í¬¡¦n¦n,§Ú¤]·P¨ì¦w  
¼¢."  
  
¥¿·í³o¤H·Q±o¥X¯«ªº®É­Ô,¦³¤@­Ó§ôµÛ°¨§À,¤@ÀY´Ä¾v,¨­§÷°ª¤jªº¤k¤l¦æ¨ì¥Lªº¨­®Ç.  
  
"ª÷¤ò¯T,§A¦~¦~³o¤@¤é³£­n¨Ó³o¨à¤@½ë,¦Ó³o¤@­Ó¤k¤h¤]¬O¤@¼Ë.¨ì©³¬O¦]¬°¬Æ»ò?"  
  
"¤p³¥¿ß,¤µ¤é¬O§Úªº'¦º§Ò'.¨º¤@­ÓÀ³¸Ó¬O§Úªº'¼X¹Ó'."  
  
"§Ú¯u¬O¸r¼}§A!¦³¤H·|­·«B¤£§ï¨Ó«ô²½.§Ú·Q¨S¦³¤H°O±o§Ú³o¤@­Ó³Q³B¨Mªº±þ¤H¥Ç."  
  
ª÷¤ò¯T¦V¤p³¥¿ß¿g¤@²´.¤p³¥¿ß¤£Â\¥ð:"¦o¬O§Aªº±¡¤H?"  
  
"§Ú¤£»Ý­n§i¶D§A."  
  
¤p³¥¿ßÅu¤@ÅuÂù¤â:"ÀH«K§A!"  
  
"®É¶¡¤£¦­,§Ú­Ì¦^¨Ó."  
  
»¡½},¨â¤H§¤¤W¨®¤lÂ÷¥h. 


	2. ¦ü¬O¬G¤H¨Ó

(¤@)  
  
³o¤@¤é,¬ü´¼¯d¨ì¤p¿Ãªº¾Ç®Õ±µ©ñ¾Ç.  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d¶ý¶ý!"  
  
"¤p¿Ã."  
  
"§Ú­Ì¤@·|¨à¬O¤£¬O­n¥h¶W¯Å¥«³õ?"  
  
"µL¿ù.¦]¬°¬P³¥¨û¨û,©]¤Ñ¨û¨û¤@®a¥H¤Î¤@­Ó­è­è¨Ó¤TÃ¿¥«©w©~ªº©j©j·|¦b·P®¦¸`¨Ó  
§Ú­Ì®a¦Y¶º."  
  
"¯uªº?"¤p¿Ã¿³½ì¹D.  
  
"¬Oªº.³o¤@¦~ªº·P®¦¸`·|®¼¼ö¾x!"  
  
"§Ú­Ì±o­n¶R¤@°¦¤j¤õÂû!"  
  
¬ü´¼¯d¦^¥H¤@­Ó·L¯º:"¦n¤F,¤W¨®½}!"  
  
¼Æ¤ÀÄÁ¤§«á,¦o­Ì¨Ó¨ì¤@¶W¯Å¥«³õÁÊª«.¥Ñ©ó¬O·P®¦¸`«e¤i,¶W¯Å¥«³õ¦s©ñ¤j¶q¤õÂû(¥D  
­n¬O¤@ºØ¥sButter Ball)¥H¤Î¨ä¥LÀ³¸`ªº­¹«~.¬ü´¼¬y¥À¤k¤G¤H¦b¦s©ñ¤õÂûªº¹q¦B½c  
¬D¤õÂû.­è¥©¦³¤@­Ó¨­§÷°ª¤j,»Wµuª÷¾vªº¨k¤l©M¤@­Ó§ôµÛ°¨§À,­Ó¤l¤ñ¥Lµu¤Ö³\ªº´Ä  
¾v¤k¤l(¦ý¦b¤k¤l¨Ó»¡,¦oªº¨­§÷¬O°ª¤j.)¦b¬ü´¼¯dªº¹ï­±¬D¤õÂû.¨º¤H¬[µÛ¤@°Æ¹pªB  
"²\«¬"¤Ó¶§²´Ãè,¦A¥[¤W¥»¨­«T«Nªº­±¤Õ;¥O³o¤H¤À¥~«T®Ô.  
  
"©f©f,§Ú·Q§Ú­Ì¤£¥²¬D¤Ó¤j°¦.¥u¬O§Ú­Ì¨â­Ó¤H¦Y."¨º¨kªº¹ï¤kªº»¡.  
  
¤@Å¥¨ì¨k¤lªºÁn­µ,¤ß¥»ÀR¦p¤j®üªº¬ü´¼¯d¦³©ÒÄ²°Ê:"³oÁn­µ?«Ü¼ô!"  
  
¦o¤£¥Ñ¦Û¥D±æ¦VÁn­µªº¨Ó·½,§ó¥[¥O¦oÃø¥H­P«H:"³o¤@±i­±?¨S¥i¯à!"  
  
¬ü´¼¯d·í³õµo§b.¨k¤l³z¹L¤Ó¶§²´Ãè±æ¦V¬ü´¼¯d,¦ý¨S¦³§@¥X¥ô¦ó¦^À³.³o®É­Ô,¨k¤lªº  
©f©f®³°_¤@°¦¤¤«¬¤õÂû:"§Ú­Ì´N­n³o¤@°¦½}!"  
  
"¦nªº!­ô­ô,®a¤¤ªº¨F«ßÂæ¤w¸g³Q§A¦Y¥ú¤F."  
  
"§Ú­Ì¥h©ñ¨F«ßÂæªº¤@Äæ½}."  
  
"­n¦h¶R´X¾ê!§_«h³Q§A³o¤@­Ó'¨F«ß¨g'±½±¼!"©f©f¿Ø¨ë­ô­ô»¡.  
  
»¡½},¨â¤H±ÀµÛ¤â±À¨®Â÷¶}.  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d¶ý¶ý.'¤p¿Ã©ÔµÛ¬ü´¼¯dªº¤â:"§A¦b·Q¬Æ»ò?"  
  
"¨S¬Æ»ò!§Ú­Ì¥h¶R¾í¥Ä."  
==========================================================================  
  
"³·©`,¬ü´¼¯d,§Ú¦^¨Ó¤F!"¤j®ð¶}ªù¹D.  
  
"§Ú­Ì­è­è°µ¦n±ß¶º!"³·©`¤W«eªï±µ¥L¹D:"§A¥X®t±¡ªp¦p¦ó?"  
  
"»á¬°¶¶§Q.¦U¤è¤H­û³£¤Q¤À¦X§@."  
  
®³µÛ¶ºµæªº¬ü´¼¯dÅ¥¨ì«á¯º¹D:"¥i¯à¥L­Ì¤£¯à§Ô¨ü¬P³¥¹L©ó¶i¨úªº©Ê®æ."  
  
"ÁÙ¬O¬ü´¼¯d»¡±o¹ï!"¤j®ð¯º¹D.  
  
"¤j®ð¨û¨û!"¤p¿Ã¥X¨ÓÅwªï¤j®ð¹D.  
  
"¤p¿Ã!¨Ó!§Ú­Ì¦Y¶º!"  
  
¤j®ð§â­x³T°£¤U¨Ó©M²³¤H¦Y¶º.  
  
"Å¥§A¦p¦¹¤@»¡,¥Lªº'¹L©ó¶i¨ú'ªº©Ê®æ¨ÌµM¨SÅÜ."³·©`¯º¹D.  
  
"§_«h,ªü»»·í¦~¬O¤£·|¨£§Ú­Ì."¬ü´¼¯d¹D.  
  
´£¨ì¦b¤­¦~«e³Q³B¨Mªºªü»»,¤T­Ó¤j¤H¤£³Ó®D¼N.¦ý¤S¥O¬ü´¼¯d·Q°_¤µ¤Ñ¦b¶W¯Å¥«³õªº  
±¡¹Ò.  
  
"¤£¹L,¥L±`±`»¡¥L°ß¤@ªº¿ò¾Ñ¬O¥Lªº½Ä«l¤£¯àÀ°§Uªü»»."¤j®ð®D¼N¹D.  
  
"¤j®ð,§Ú­Ì§ä¤@¤Ñ¥h«ô²½¥L.§Ú©ú¤Ñ©ñ°²."  
  
"¦nªº."  
  
¦Y¹L±ß¶º¤§«á,¤j®ð©M¤p¿Ãª±¹CÀ¸.¬ü´¼¯d«h§¤¦b«á°|±æ¬P¬P,¤â¤¤®³µÛªü»»¿ò¤Uªºª¯  
µP.³·©`¨£ª¬,«K¥X¥h§¤¦b¦oªº¨­®Ç.  
  
"¤µ±ßªº¬P¥ú¤Q¤Àº}«G."³·©`Æg¹Ä¹D:"¬ü´¼¯d,§A¦b·Q©Àªü»»?"  
  
"¶â!¤£¹L,¤µ¤Ñ§Ú¦b¶W¯Å¥«³õ¶RªF¦è®É­Ô,¨£¨ì¤@­Ó©Mªü»»¤@¼Ò¤@¼Ëªº¤H."  
  
"¥@¤W¦³³o»ò¥©¦Xªº¨Æ?"  
  
¬ü´¼¯dµL¨¥,ÀqÀq±æµÛ¬P¥ú.  
  
»P¦¹¦P®É,¦bÆW°Ï¤@¥­©Ð,¦³¤@­Ó¤H©M¬ü´¼¯d¤@¼Ë¦b«á¶é¬Ý¬P.©M¥L¦P¦íªº¤k¤l¤]¥X¥h  
¯¸¦b¥Lªº¨­®Ç.  
  
"ª÷¤ò¯T,§AÁÙ¦b·Q¨º¤@¤Ñ¦b¼X³õ'«ô²½'§Aªº¤k¤l?"  
  
ª÷¤ò¯T¨S¦³§@Án,¥Ø¤£Âà·ú±æµÛ¬PªÅ.  
  
"¦pªG§Ú¨S¦³°O¿ù,¦o¤]¬O¤µ¤é¶W¯Å¥«³õ³Q§A§l¤ÞµÛªº¤k¤l."  
  
¤p³¥¿ß©Ò»¡ªº¸Ü¥Oª÷¤ò¯Tª`·N.¥L°£°£ªº¦^À³:"§Ú©M§A³£¬O¬°¬F©²'³B²z'¤£¯à¨£¥úªº  
¥ô°È.¤£¯à¦]¬°¥H«eªº¨Æ±¡¦Ó©ì²Öªº."  
  
"·Q¤£¨ì§A¥i¥H³o»òµ´±¡."  
  
"§A¥i§O§Ñ°O§Ú¬O§Aªº®v³Å!"  
  
¦ý¬O¤p³¥¿ß¦A¤@¦¸"¨ë¿E"ª÷¤ò¯T:"¥i¬O§Ú¨£¨ì¦o¹ï§A¦³±¡."  
  
ª÷¤ò¯TÅ¥½}¹D:"Ãø©Ç§Ú·|¦b²³¦h¤H¿ï¤¤§â§A¬D¿ï¥X¨Ó."¸òÆØ³w¦Û¦^¨ì©Ð¤l.  
  
¤p³¥¿ß·L¯º·QµÛ:"ª÷¤ò¯T,§Ú¸r¼}§A¦³¤H·Q©À§A.¤£¹³§Ú,¤mµM¤@¤H......" 


	3. ­«¥Í¨ë«È

(¤G)  
  
¬O©],¤p³¥¿ß½ö¦b§É¤W,¦^·Q¦oªº"­«¥Í¸g¾ú".  
  
¦o­ì¨Óªº¦W¦r¬O¤ì³¥¯uµ^,¨Ó¦Û¤@­Ó¯}¸H®a®x,¦]¦¹©Ê®æ¤Ï«q.°ª¤¤®É½ù¾Ç,¸òÆØ©M¤@¸s  
¤£¨}¥÷¤l¤@°_¹LµÛ¨S¦³©ú¤Ñªº¤é¤l.«á¨Ó¤j¥ë¨à¤@°_¥h·FÃzÅÑ,¥i±¤§â«Î¥DÅå¿ô.¨ü¨ì  
°g¤ÛÃÄª«¨ë¿Eªº¯uµ^µoºÆªº¨ë¦V«Î¥D,ª½¦Ü¨º¤H´ý¨­¬O¦åªº­Ë¤U¨Ó.  
  
Âô¤UÀ±¤Ñ¤jº×¤§«á,¯uµ^©M¦P¦ñ¤@°_°k¶];¦ý¤£¤[³QÄµ¤è©ë®·.¦bªk®x¤W,¦b¦U¦P¦ñ¤¬¬Û  
±À¨ø³d¥ô©MÄµ¤è©Ò±o¨ìªº¸oÃÒ.¯uµ^·m§T©M¿Ñ±þ¸o¦¨¥ß,³Q§P¦º¦D.  
  
¦b³Q¥}¸Tªº¤é¤l¤¤,¥u¦³¤@­Ó¦o¤¤¾Ç®É´ÁªºªB¤Í:¤ô³¥¨È¬ü¨Ó±´±æ¦o.¯uµ^Åå©_¬°¬Æ»ò  
¨È¬ü·|¨Ó§ä¦o.¦oªºµª®×¬O:"¥H«e¦b¾Ç®Õ,·í§Ú³Q¤H´Û­tªº®É­Ô,§AÁ`·|®¼¨­¦Ó¥XÀ°§U  
§Ú.§Úª¾¹D¦b³o­Ó®É­Ô,§A³Ì¶·­nªº¬OªB¤Í."  
  
"¨È¬ü,ÁÂÁÂ§A.¤£¹L§Ú¤ñ¸û·QÀRÀR¤@­Ó¤Hµ¥¦º."¯uµ^»´¯ºµÛ¹D.  
  
¦ý¬O¨C·í¨È¬ü¨Ó±´±æ¦o,¯uµ^¤S¤£©Úµ´.  
  
¤£¹L,¦³¤@¤Ñ,º»Äµ¨Ó¨ì:"¦³¤H¨Ó±´±æ§A."  
  
¯uµ^·P¨ìÅå©_:¦]¬°¨È¬ü«e¤@¤Ñ¤~¨Ó¹L.©ó¬O¦o¸òº»ÄµÂ÷¶}¥}«Ç,µo²{º»Äµ»â¦o¨ì¤@­Ó  
Åé¨|«Ç,¦Ó¤£¬O±´³X«Ç.³o®É,¯uµ^¤ß¤¤·t¦¤:"¬O¬Æ»ò¤H­A§âÀ¸?"  
  
º»Äµ§â¦oªº¤â¦©°£¤U¤§«á°h¨ì¤@¨¤.³o®É­Ô,¦o¨£¨ì¦³¤@­Ó¨­§÷°ª¤j,»Wµuª÷¾vªº¨k¤l  
§¤¦bÅé¨|«Çªºªº¤@®Ç,ÅªµÛ¦oªº¸ê®Æ:"¤ì³¥¯uµ^,¤é¥»¸Ç,12¤ë5¤é¥Í,²{¦~21·³,¨â¦~«e  
¦]·m§T©M¿Ñ±þ¸o¦¨¥ß,³Q§P¦º¦D."  
  
"§Ú¦n¹³¤£»{ÃÑ§A."  
  
"¸ò¾Ú·í¦~¨ü®`¤HªºÅç«Í³ø§i:§A¤£³æ¦V¥L¨ë¤F¤Q¼Æ¤M,¦Ó¥B¤M¤Mªº¤O«×¤Q¤À­«."  
  
"­ì¨Ó§A¨Æ«e¦³°µ¥\½Òªº.¨ì©³§A¬°¬Æ»ò¨Ó¨£§Ú?"  
  
"§Ú·Q©M§A¥´¤@³õ¬[."  
  
Å¥¨ì³o¤Hªº­n¨D,¯uµ^§óÄ±¥X©_:"¬Æ»ò?"¦ý¬O¨º¤H¤w¸g¦V¦o®i¶}§ðÀ».¯uµ^¤@ÂI¤ß²z·Ç  
³Æ³£¨S¦³,©ó¬O³sµf°hÁ×.  
  
"ÁÙÀ»!ÁÙÀ»!"¨º¤Hªºªº§ð¶Õ¨S¦³´î°h,¤Ï¦Ó¶V¨Ó¶V¬½.­¢¨Ï¯uµ^ÁÙÀ».  
  
"¯u¦n!§Ú³\¤[¨S¦³¥´¬[¤F!Åý§Ú¥´­Óµh§Ö!"  
  
¨£¨ì¯uµ^¦^À»ªº§ð¶Õ,¨º¤H·L¯º¥X®±.  
  
¤Q¼Æ¤ÀÄÁ¤§«á,¨â¤H¥¼¯à¤À¨ì°ª§C.  
  
"¯uµh§Ö!"¨º¤H¦^¹D:"§Ú³\¤[¨S¦³¹J¹L¹³§A³o¯ëªº¹ï¤â."  
  
"ÁÂÁÂÆg½à.¦]¬°§Ú¤Ó¥û¬½¤~¸¨±o¦p¦¹¤U³õ."¯uµ^¦Û¼J¹D.  
  
"§A¦n¹³©ñ±ó¤W¶D?"  
  
"§Ú³£¨S¦³¿ú,¨S¦³¥ô¦ó¿Ë¤H.¤@¤F¦Ê¤F."  
  
¨º¤HÅ¥§¹¨S¦³¦^À³.¯uµ^°Ý¹D:"§A¨ì©³¬O½Ö?"  
  
"§Ú¬O¤@­Ó¨S¦³¨­¥÷ªº¤H.¦ý¬O¦³Ãö¤H¤h¥Î'ª÷¤ò¯T'ºÙ©I§Ú."»¡½}¨º¤HÂ÷¶}.  
  
´X¤Ñ¤§«á,¯uµ^¨Ì·Ó­ì©w®É¶¡³Q³B¨M.¿òÅé³Q¨È¬ü»â¨ú®I¸®.  
==========================================================================  
  
"§ÚªºÀY......Ãø¹D§Ú¦b¦aº»?"¯uµ^·P¨ìÀY«Ü­«.©ó¬O¦o¥Î¤O±i¶}²´·ú,µo²{¦Û¤v½ö¦b  
¤@±i§É¤W,¤â´¡µÛ¸²µå¿}.  
  
"§Ú¤£¬O¤w¸g¦º¤F?¬°¬Æ»ò·|½ö¦b³o¨à?"¯uµ^¹ï¦Û¤vªº³B²z·P¨ìÃø¥H¸ÑÄÀ:"¨ì©³µo¥Í¬Æ  
»ò¨Æ?¨s³º§Ú¬O¦º¤FÁÙ¬O¨S¦³¦º?"  
  
³o®É­Ô,¦³¤@­Ó¤H¶i¨Ó©Ð¶¡:"¤£¥²©È.¦]¬°§Ú¤]¬O¹L¨Ó¤H,©ú¥Õ§Aªº¤ß±¡."  
  
¯uµ^»{±o¨ºÁn­µ:"¬O'ª÷¤ò¯T'!"  
  
ª÷¤ò¯T±µµÛ¹D:"§A¦b197x¦~x¤ëx¤é­â±á³Q³B¨M.¿òÅé³Q¤@¦W¥s¤ô³¥¨È¬ü»â¨ú,¸®¦b¬¥§ü  
ÁF¤@¼X³õ.¦bªk«ß¤W,§A¬O¤@­Ó¦º¤H.¦ý¬O§Ú­Ì¬D¿ï§A§@¬°CIA¤¤³Ì¯µ±Kªº³¡ªù:¼v¤l³¡  
¶¤ªº¦¨­û."  
  
"¼v¤l³¡¶¤?"  
  
"§Ú­Ì¬O­t³d´À¬F©²¶i¦æ¨ë±þ¥H¤Î­x¶¤¤£¯à°µªº¥ô°È.§Y¨Ï¦æ°Ê¥¢±Ñ¤F,¬F©²¤£¥²­t³d  
©M³B©óÀª§¼§½­±.§Ú¬O§Aªº°V½m¤H,µM«á§Ú·|¥s§A°µ'¤p³¥¿ß'.©ú¥Õ¹À?"  
  
"§Ú©ú¥Õ."  
  
¯uµ^"­«¥Í"¤§«á¸òÀHª÷¤ò¯T±µ¨ü­x°V¤@¯ëªº°V½m.¤Î«á¨â®v®{¤@°_°õ¦æ´X­Ó¦æ¨ë¥ô°È,  
¥­®É«h¥H¥S©f¬ÛºÙ.  
  
ª÷¤ò¯T¹ï¯uµ^ªº­I´º¤@²M¤G·¡;¦ý¬O¯uµ^¹ïª÷¤ò¯T©Òª¾«o¤£¦h,¥uª¾¹D¥L¬O¤@­Ó´¿¸g°Ñ  
»P¶V¾Ô­x¤H.¤£¹L¥L¦b¨C¦~¬Y¤é¤@©w¥h¤TÃ¿¥«ÆW°Ï¤@¼X³õ;¥t¥~¦o¯d·N¤¤¥t¤@­Ó¤k¤l³£  
·|¦b¦P¤@¤Ñ¨ì¼X³õ«ô²½,­Ë¹³¬Û¬ù¤@¼Ë.  
  
"¤H®aªº¨Æ¤£­n¦h²z."©ó¬O,¯uµ^¦b¦^¾Ð¤§¤¤¶i¤J¹Ú¶m.  
==========================================================================  
  
"¥m¾´!"  
  
¤p¿Ã¨«¥h¶}ªù.ªù¥~¬O¬P³¥©M¤@­Ó»WµÛµu¾v,¦³ÂI«Ä¤l­±ªº¤k¤l.  
  
"¬P³¥¨û¨û!"  
  
"¤p¿Ã,³\¤[¨S¨£!"¬P³¥¹D.  
  
¤p¿Ã¨£¨ì¬P³¥¨­®Çªº¤k¤l:"§Ú·Q³o¬O¬ü´¼¯d¶ý¶ý´£¹Lªº©j©j."  
  
"¤p¿Ã,§A¦n!"  
  
¬ü´¼¯d¨Ó¨ì¥ÈÃö:"¬P³¥!¨È¬ü!½Ð¶i!"  
  
¨È¬ü»¼¤@¥÷Â§ª«µ¹¬ü´¼¯d:"³o¬O§Ú¤@ÂI¤ß·N.¦hÁÂ§AÁÜ½Ð§Ú¨Ó!"  
  
"¨È¬ü,§A¯u¬O«È®ð!"¬ü´¼¯d»¡¹D:"³o¬O§Ú©M³·©`ªº¾i¤k¤p¿Ã.¤p¿Ã,³o¬O±q¬¥§üÁF·h¨Ó  
³o¨àªº¤ô³¥¨È¬ü©j©j."  
  
"¨È¬ü©j©j,§A¦n."  
  
±µµÛ,¬ü´¼¯d¥´½ì°Ý¹D:"¬Û«H§A¤£¥²­n§Ú¤¶²Ð³o¦ì¥ý¥Í?"  
  
¨È¬ü¦³ÂI®`²Û:"¨ä¹ê,§Ú¬O¦bªù¤f¤~¨£¨ì¥L."  
  
¤Ï¦Ó¬P³¥¤ñ¸û±q®e:"¬ü´¼¯d,½Ð§A¤£­n§@§Ë§Ú­Ì."¸òÆØ¦V¨È¬ü¦ù¥X¤â¹D:"¤ô³¥¤p©j,§Ú  
¥s¬P³¥¥ú."  
  
"¬P³¥!"¦b«ÈÆUªº©]¤Ñ¼µµÛ©ä§ú¯¸°_¨Ó©I³êµÛ.  
  
"©]¤Ñ!"¬P³¥¨£¨ì¥L·P¨ì°ª¿³:"¸Ë¤F·s¸qªÏ?"  
  
"µL¿ù.¥ÎÜgª÷ÄÝ³yªº.®¼»´!"  
  
²³¤H¨Ó¨ì¶ºÆU,¶}©l·P®¦¸`ªº±ßÀ\.¶º«á,¥L­Ì»E¦b«ÈÆU¥æ½Í.¨ä¶¡,¨È¬üÅ¥¨ì¨ä¥L¤Hµ²  
ÃÑªº¨Æ.¬ü´¼¯d·P´n¹D:"©]¤Ñ,·í¦~§Ú¯u¬O·Q¤£¨ì§A´N¬O¬ü©`¤lªº¥¼±B¤Ò."  
  
"§Ú¤]·Q¤£¨ì§A©M³·©`¦³¿ìªk¨Ó¨ì¬ü°ê,¨Ã¥B¦b¬ü©`¤lªºÂå°|¤u§@."  
  
"¦pªG»¡¥©¦Xªº¸Ü,´NÀ³¸Ó¼Æ§Ú¦b¿ì¨Æ³B¹J¨ì¬ü´¼¯d."¬P³¥¹D.  
  
©]¤Ñ¹D:"¦pªG§A¨S¦³¹J¨ì¬ü´¼¯d,§Ú·|§i¶D¦oªü»»¤w¸g°}¤`.¤£¹L,¥L·í®Éªº³B¹Ò©M°}  
¤`¨S¦³¤À§O;¥u¤í¤@±i¦º¤`µý."  
  
¨È¬üÅ¥¨ì·P¨ì¦n©_:"©]¤Ñ¥ý¥Í,¬°¬Æ»ò?¦Ó¨º¤@­Óªü»»¥ý¥Í¬O¬Æ»ò¤H?"  
  
³o®É­Ô,¬ü´¼¯d¥­ÀRµª¹D:"ªü»»¬O¤p¿Ãªº'ª¨ª¨';¤]¬O§Ú³o¤@¥Í¤¤³Ì­«­nªº¤@­Ó¤H.§Ú  
­Ì¬ÛÃÑ¦b²l·Ï¤§¤¤.·í®É§Ú©M³·©`¬O¶V¦@ªº¦P±¡ªÌ,¦ý¬O¥L¨S¦³§â§Ú±þ±¼,¤Ï¦Ó§â§Ú©ñ  
¨«.¦Ü¦¹§Ú¹ï¥L©À©À¤£§Ñ.«á¨Ó§Ú§â¨ü¤F¶Ëªº¥L±Ï°_--¦]¬°¤p¿Ã¤@Ánª¨ª¨,¥L´N³o¼Ë°µ  
¤F¤p¿Ãªº'ª¨ª¨'.³Ì«á,¥L¬°¤F«OÅ@§Ú­Ì¦Ó§â·Q¦Ã°d§Ú©M³·©`ªº¤H--¤]¬O¥Lªºª½ÄÝªø©x  
±þ±¼."  
  
³o®É,¤j®ð·P´n¹D:"¥L¬O¤£¸Ó¦ºªº.¨ì²{¦b§Ú¨ÌµM½èºÃªk©xªº§P¨M."  
  
¬P³¥¦n©_:"¦³°ÝÃD?"  
  
"¥Lªº§P¨M¥¼§K¤ÓÄY¼F.¬P³¥,§A°O¤£°O±o¤W¦¸§Ú­Ì¥X®tªº®É­ÔÅ¥¨ì­ô°ê¤@­Ó¤ò¬£´åÀ»  
¶¤ªº­º»â³Q±þªº¨Æ."  
  
"°O±o!¨ë«È¦b­Z±Kªº¾ðªL,¤£°ÊÁn¦â§â¨º­º»â±þ¦º.ÁÙ¦³¬O¥Lªº«OÃð¥þ¦b¨­®Ç!"  
  
¬ü©`¤lÅ¥¨ì·P¨ì¦³½ì:"­Ë¤Q¤À¯«©_!"  
  
¤j®ð¦^¤ê:"²{¦b¨º¤@¤ä´åÀ»¶¤ªº°}¸}³Q¥´¶Ã.²{¦b¦³¶Ç¶¢¬O¥~¤H©Ò¬°.¬P³¥,§A¹D³Ì¤j  
±o¯qªÌ¬O½Ö?"  
  
"¬O¬ü°ê.¦]¬°¤Ö¤@­Ó¦@²£«Â¯Ù."¬P³¥¹D:"»¡°_¨Ó,³o¥ó¨Æ¥O§Ú·Q°_§Ú³ÌªñÅ¥¨ìªº¤@­Ó  
¶Ç»D:¸Ü»¡CIA¦³¤@­Ó¤Q¤À¯«¯µªº³¡ªù­t³d¶i¥h¨ë±þªº¥ô°È.¦ý¬O¨S¦³¤Hª¾¹D³¡ªùªº¯u  
­±¥Ø--´N³sCIA¤¤ªº¤H¤£²M·¡¦³³o³¡ªùªº¦s¦b."  
  
"¦n¹³¤@­Ó¼v¤l."³·©`Å¥«á¹D.  
  
¹L¤F¤@·|,¨È¬ü¦³·P¦Óµo:"­è¤~§A­Ì½Í¤Îªü»»ªº®É­Ô,¥O§Ú·Q°_¤@­Ó¬G¤Í."  
  
"Ä@Å¥¨ä»D."¬ü´¼¯d¹D.  
  
"¨ä¹ê¦o¥»©Ê¤£Ãa.¤¤¾Çªº®É­Ô,¦oÁ`·|¦b§Ú³Q¤H´Û­tªº®É­Ô®¼¨­¦Ó¥X.«á¨Ó¦oµ²¥æ¤@¯Z  
¤£¨}¥÷¤l,Â÷®a¥X¨«¸ò¤j¥ë¨à¥hÃzÅÑ.¦o±þ¤F¤H³Q®·."  
  
"¨º»ò¦o²{¦b¤£¦b¤H¥@?"  
  
¨È¬üÂIÂIÀY:"¦o¤w¸g¨S¦³¨ä¥L¿Ë¤H.©Ò¥H§Ú´À¦o¿ì²z¨­«á¨Æ."  
  
²³¤H¥­ÀR¤U¨Ó,¦U¦³«ä©À.  
  
"¤µ¤Ñ¬O·P®¦¸`!¤£¬O²M©ú­«¶§!"¬P³¥¯º¹D.  
  
¬ü©`¤lÅ¥¨ì¬P³¥ªº»¡¸Ü¯º¹D:"«¢«¢!¤£¹L,§Ú­Ì¤]¬O¦]¬°³o¤@¥÷«ä©ÀÁpÃ´¤@°_."  
  
"»¡±o¹ï." 


	4. ÂÂ±¡·s½t

(¤T)  
  
¬ü´¼¯d©M³·©`¤@°_¦^Âå°|,¦Ó¨È¬ü­¼¦o­Ìªº¶¶­·¨®.¥i¬O¤¤³~¨®¤l©ßÁã.  
  
"­ü!°¾°¾¦b§Ú­Ì­n»°¦^Âå°|ªº®É­Ô¤~©ßÁã!"¬ü´¼¯d¹Ä¹D.  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d,§Ú¥h§ä¹q¸Ü½}!"³·©`¹D.  
  
"¦nªº."  
  
©ó¬O³·©`¶]¨ìªþªñªº«Ø¿vª«§ä¹q¸Ü.¤£¤@·|,¦³¤@½ü³¥°¨¶]¨®°±¤U¨Ó,¾r¨®ªº¬O¤@­Óª÷  
¾v¨k¤l,¦Ó¥L¨­Ãä¬O¤@­Ó§ôµÛ°¨§Àªº´Ä¾v¤k¤l.  
  
"¤p©j,§Aªº¨®¤l©ßÁã?"¥q¾÷°Ý¬ü´¼¯d.  
  
"¬O."  
  
"¦³¬Æ»ò§Ú­ÌÀ°¦£?"  
  
"§Úªº©n©n¤w¥h§ä¹q¸Ü³qª¾©ì¨®¤½¥q."  
  
"§Ú·Q§A­Ì³£¶·­n¨®¤l.¤£¦p§Ú­Ì»P§A­Ìµ¥§Aªº©n©n©M©ì¨®¤½¥q,µM«á§Ú­Ì¸ü§A­Ì."  
  
"¨º»ò......."¬ü´¼¯d­Ë¦³ÂIµS¿Ý.  
  
¨®¤Wªº¤k¤l¹D:"¤Ï¥¿§Ú©M­ô­ô¤µ¤Ñ¨S¨Æ°µ."  
  
¨k¤l§â¨®ªy¦b¬ü´¼¯dªº¨®¤l«e­±ªº¸ô®Ç,µM«á¨â¤H¤U¨®¦æ¨ì¬ü´¼¯dµ¥ªº®ÇÃä.¨È¬ü¨£¨ì  
¨â¥S©f¤¤ªº©f©f,¤j·PÅå³Y:"¯uµ^?"  
  
¨º¤k¤l¨£¨ì¨È¬üªºÅå³Y¼Ë¤l,°Ý¹D:"§A·F¬Æ»ò?"  
  
"§Aªº¼Ò¼Ë©M§Ú¤@­Ó¤w¬GªºªB¤Í¤@¼Ò¤@¼Ë--³sÁn­µ¤]¤Q¤À¬Û¦ü."  
  
"¬O?"¤k¤l·P¨ìÅå©_:"§AªºªB¤Í¥s¯uµ^?"  
  
"µL¿ù!¹ï¤£°_!§Ú¹ê¦b¤Ó·Q©À¦o."  
  
¤k¤l¦^¥H¤@­Ó·L¯º,¦Û§Ú¤¶²Ð:"§Ú¥s¤Ñ³¥§»¬ü,³o¬OªÙ¥S¤Ñ³¥±y."  
  
¤Ñ³¥±y§â¤Ó¶§²´Ãè°£¤U¨Ó,¦V¬ü´¼¯d¦ù¥X¤â¹D:"§A¦n!"  
  
¬ü´¼¯d©M¤Ñ³¥±y´¤¤â:"®ü¤ý¬ü´¼¯d,¨º¬O§Úªº¦P¨Æ¤ô³¥¨È¬ü."  
  
¦b´¤¤â¨º¤@¨è,¬ü´¼¯d·PÄ±¨ì¥O¦o¾_Ååªº¦ü´¿¬ÛÃÑ·PÄ±:¬O´¤µÛªü»»ªº¤âªº·PÄ±.  
  
¨£¨ì¬ü´¼¯d¤£¤Ó·Q©ñ¤âªº¼Ò¼Ë,±y»´Án¹D:"®ü¤ý¤p©j."  
  
³o®É,¬ü´¼¯d¤~·N·|¨ì¦Û¨­ªº­ð¬ð:"¹ï¤£°_,¤Ñ³¥¥ý¥Í!"  
  
"¤£¥´ºò!§A­Ì¦b­þ¨à¤u§@?"  
  
"§Ú­Ì¦b¥«¤¤¤ßªº¦è¤D¤sÂå°|¤u§@ªº.¨È¬ü¬O­è­è¨ì³o¨à·í¹ê²ßÂå¥Í."  
  
§»¬üÅ¥«áÆg¹Ä¹D:"¼M!´Î·¥!"  
  
"§»¬ü¤p©j¹L¼ú!"¨È¬ü¹D.  
  
³o®É­Ô,³·©`¶]¦^¨Ó:"¬ü´¼¯d,©ì¨®¤½¥q¤Q¤­¤ÀÄÁ«á¨Ó¨ì."  
  
"¤Q¤­¤ÀÄÁ......¦ý¬O§Ú­Ìªº§ó´Á®t¤£¦h¶}©l......"¬ü´¼¯d¾á¤ß¹D.  
  
"Á`¤£¯à§â¨®¥á¤U¨Ó......"³·©`·NÃÑ¨ì¨â­Ó­¯¥Í¤H¦b®Ç:"³o¨â¦ì¬O?"  
  
"¥L­Ì¨£¨ì§Ú­Ìªº¨®¤l©ßÁã,©Ò¥H°±¤U¨Ó»P§Ú­Ìµ¥©ì¨®¤½¥q¨Ó."  
  
"ÄÌÂZ¨ì§A­Ì¯u¬O¤£¦n·N«ä!"  
  
±y¹D:"¤£¥´ºò!¤Ï¥¿§Ú©M§»¬ü¥ð°²¤¤."¸òÆØ¦V¦ù¥X¤â¹D:"§Ú¬O¤Ñ³¥±y."  
  
"­ß¤ý³·©`."³·©`¦Û§Ú¤¶²Ð¹D.¦ý·í¦o¬Ý¨ì±yªº­±¤Õ,¤ß¤¤¨ü¨ì¤Q¤À¤jªº¾_°Ê.  
  
"¥L©Mªü»»¤@¼Ò¤@¼Ë!"¦o¤ß·Q.  
  
"³o¬OªÙ©f§»¬ü."  
  
"³·©`¤p©j,§A¦n!"  
  
¸òÆØ±y»¡¹D:"§ÚÅ¥¨ì§A­Ì¬O»°®É¶¡½}.­Ë¤£¦pÅý§»¬ü°e§A­Ì¦^Âå°|,§Ú¦b³o¨àµ¥©ì¨®¤½  
¥q¨Ó½}!"  
  
"¤£¹L,§Ú¬O¨®¥D......"¬ü´¼¯d¹D.  
  
¦ý¦oªº»¡¸Ü³Q±y¥´Â_:"¨º»ò§Ú³­§A¦b³o¨àµ¥."  
  
"­ô­ô,§A¦º©Ê¤£§ï!"§»¬üÙ^³ë±y¹D.  
  
"ÁÙ»¡¬Æ»ò¼o¸Ü!¤p¤ß¾r¾p!"  
  
"¦nªº!«¥­Ì¦b¦Ñ¦a¤è¨£!"§»¬ü»¡¹D:"³·©`¤p©j,¨È¬ü¤p©j,§A­Ì¨Ó½}!"  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d,"³·©`¥s¹D:"¨º»ò§Ú´À§A©MÂå°|§i°²."  
  
"¦nªº!"  
  
§»¬üÁÜ³·©`©M¨È¬ü¤W¨®¤§«á´­ªøÂ÷¥h,¯d¤U±y©M¬ü´¼¯d¨â¤H.  
  
"¤Ñ³¥¥ý¥Í,§Aªº©f©f¬¡¤O¤Q¨¬."  
  
"¬O?§Ú³o¤@­Ó©f©f¬O³Q§ÚÃdÃa."  
  
©ó¬O¨â¤H¶}©lÃk½ÍµÛ:±y¨£ÃÑ¼s³Õ,¤S¦³«ÕÀq·P;¥O¬ü´¼¯d¦bµ¥«Ý¤¤¤£·P¬\Àê.  
  
"¤Ñ³¥¥ý¥Í,§A©M§»¬ü¤p©j¬O¤£¬O¶R¤F¤@°¦¤¤«¬¤õÂû¼y¯¬·P®¦¸`?"  
  
"§A¦p¦óª¾¹D?"±y§Æ©_¬ü´¼¯dª¾¹D.  
  
"¨ä¹ê§Ú¦b·P®¦¸`«e©M§Úªº¾i¤k¨ì¶W¯Å¥«³õ¶RªF¦èªº®É­Ô¨£¹L§A­Ì."  
  
"¬O?§Ú¯u¬O²Ê¤ß¤j·N!"  
  
"¨º®É­Ô§A±aµÛ¤Ó¶§²´Ãè.¤£¹L,§AµL½×¦b¥~«¬,®ð½è--¬Æ¦ÜÁn­µ¦P§Ú¾i¤kªº¤w¬G¾i¤÷¤@  
¼Ò¤@¼Ë."  
  
"¬O?­è¤~¤ô³¥¤p©j¤~»¡§»¬ü¹³¦o¤@­Ó¥s¯uµ^ªº¤w¬GªB¤Í......¼M!§ÚÄ±±o§Ú­Ç¦n¹³±q  
¦º¤H®Iª¦¥X¨Ó."  
  
"¹ï¤£°_!¦]¬°§A©M¥L¤Ó¹³."  
  
±y«¢«¢¤j¯º»¡:"§Ú¥u¬O¶}ª±¯º¦Ó¤w!"  
  
´N¬O³o¤@­Ó®É­Ô,©ì¨®¤½¥qªº¨®¨ì¨Ó,§â¬ü´¼¯dªº¨®¤l©ì¥h¨®©Ð­×²z.§Þ¤uÀË¬d¤§«á¹D:  
"§Ú­Ì­n¨â¤é¤§«á¤~¯à°÷§â¨®¤l¥æµ¹§A."  
  
"¨º»ò«ô°U!"  
  
¨â¤HÂ÷¶}¨®©Ð¤§«áÂ÷¤Ú¤h¨ì¥«¤¤¤ß.  
  
"¤Ñ³¥¥ý¥Í,¤µ¤Ñ§A³­§Úµ¥©ì¨®,¤S³­§Ú¨ì¨®©Ð.¯u¬O¤£¦n·N«ä!"  
  
"¤£¥´ºò!Ãø±o§Ú©M§A¦³½t,¤S¹³§A¾i¤kªº¾i¤÷."±y¥´½ì¹D:"§Ú¦³ÂI¦n©_:§A¾i¤kªº¾i¤÷  
À³¸Ó¬O§Aªº¤V¤Ò?"  
  
"¨ä¹ê§Ú©M¥L¨S¦³¤Ò©d¤§¦W,¤]¤£ºâ¦³¤Ò©d¤§¹ê."  
  
±y·P¨ì¦n©_:"®@?"  
  
"¬Æ¦Ü¥G,§Ú­Ì¬O¦b¾Ô³õ¤W¬O¼Ä¤H.¦ý¬O¥L¨S¦³§â§Ú±þ¦º;¤Ï¦Ó¦]¬°«OÅ@§Ú­Ì¦Ó³Q±þ.©Ò  
¥H«Ä¤l§â¥L»{©w¬°'ª¨ª¨'."  
  
±y¯d·NµÛ¬ü´¼¯dªºªí±¡:"¦Ó§A«h»{©w¥L¬O¤@¥Í©ÒÄÝ......"  
  
¬ü´¼¯dµL¨¥,±y¯¸°_¨Ó¹D:"¦n¤F!§Ú­n¤U¨®¤F!§Ú­Ì¦³½t¦A¨£!"  
  
"¦A¨£!"  
  
¬ü´¼¯d¥Ø°e±yªº­I¼v®ø¥¢¦b¤H¸s,Ä~Äò«e©¹Âå°|.¨ºÃä´[,±y¦æ¨ì¦­¦bªþªñµ¥­Ôªº§»¬ü.  
  
"ª÷¤ò¯T,ÁÙ¦b¦^¾Ð©M±¡¤Hªº®É¶¡?"§»¬ü¦A¤@¦¸Ù^³ë±y¹D.  
  
ª÷¤ò¯T¨S¦n®ð¹D:"§A³o³Ã¥ë¯u¦h¨Æ!¤£¹L,§A²{¦b¦A¤£¥²¸r¼}§Ú.§Ú¬Ý§AªºªB¤Í­«µø§A.  
§_«h¦o·í¦~¤£·|¨C¤@­Ó¬P´Á¥h±´§A."  
  
"¨È¬ü¬O¤@­Ó¯Â«~ªº¤k«Ä¤l,§Ú¤£¤Ó·Q¦oª¾¹D§Ú²{¦b·F³oºØ¬¡."§»¬ü¹D:"­è­è¦³¤H°e¸ê  
®Æ¨Ó."  
  
"¨º»ò§Ú­Ì¶°¤¤ºë¯«¦b³o¤@¦¸¥ô°È½}!"  
  
©ó¬O¨â¤H§¤¦b¨®¤W¬ã¨s¸ê®Æ.  
  
¬Ý½},§»¬ü¤jÁn¹D:"¬Æ»ò?¥»¦aªº¥ô°È?"  
  
"¤S¤£¬O¥ô°È¤@­Ó--¤£¹L³oºØ¦^±Ð±Ðªøªº¦æÂÜÀ³¸Ó¤Q¤À¯«¯µªº.§Ú­ÌÆ[¹îÆ[¹î½}!"  
  
§»¬ü"¶â"ªº¤@Án,ª÷¤ò¯T©ó¬O¶}¨®. 


	5. ªÅ´ÃªººÃ´b

(¥|)  
  
¥Ø¼Ð:«JÁÉ¦].ªü©Ôªk,²{¦~63·³,¦^±Ð±Ðªø,»P¤¤ªF¤@¸t¾Ô²ÕÂ´¦³±K¤ÁÃö«Y--¬Û«H¬O¨ä  
²ÕÂ´¨ä¤¤¤@­Ó­«­n¤Hª«.  
  
¤£¹L¥Lªº¨­Åé¦³°ÝÃD,©Ò¥H¨C¤@­Ó¬P´Á³£·|¥h¦è¤D¤sÂå°|ÀË¬d¨­Åé.  
  
ª÷¤ò¯T©M¤p³¥¿ß±K¤Á¯d·Nªü©Ôªkªº¦æÂÜ,¬ã¨s¤U¤âªº®É¾÷.  
  
"¥Ø¼Ðªº¥Í¬¡Â²³æ,¾÷·|¦hªº¬O."  
  
"¤p³¥¿ß,§A¤£­n³Q²´«eªºÂ²³æÄF­Ë.¥i¯à§Ú­Ì²{¦b¨£¨ìªº¥u¬O´À¨­.§Ú¥¼¬D¿ï§A§@¬°§Ú  
ªº©ç¾×¤§«e´¿¸g¥h¦æ¨ë¤@­Ó¥~°ê¬F­n.¨º¤@­Ó¤Hª¾¹D¦Û¤v¬O¤@­Ó·t±þ¥Ø¼Ð,©Ò¥H¬D¿ï¤Q  
¼Æ¤H°µ¥Lªº´À¨­;°£¤Fªñ¿ËªÌ¤§¥~,¨S¦³¤Hª¾¹D¨º¤@­Ó¬O¯u,¨º¤@­Ó¬O°².µ²ªG§Úªá¤F¥b  
¦~®É¶¡¤~¯à°÷§¹¥þ¥ô°È."  
  
"¥b¦~®É¶¡?¨º»ò?"  
  
"·íµM¤@À»§Y¤¤!¤@­Ó¤H--§Y¨Ï¤Q¤À§V¤O¥h§êºt¤@­Ó¤H--³£·|¦³¤@¨Ç¯S¦³¤p°Ê§@.§Ú¥Î  
¤F¤T­Ó¤ë¦¬¶°¸ê®Æ,¨â­Ó¤ë¤ÀªR,¤@­Ó¤ë­p¹º."  
  
"¨º»ò,§Ú¯à°÷¦³§A³o¼Ëªº®v¤÷¯u¬O¤T¥Í¦³©¯."  
  
ª÷¤ò¯T¦^¥H¤@­Ó·L¯º:"¦ý¬O¦³¤@ÂI§A¬O¹ï:¨S¦³¤@­Ó¤Hªº¯f¾úªí¬O§¹¥þ¤@¼Ë.§Ú­Ì¦b¥L  
ÀË¬d¨­Åéªº®É­Ô¤U¤â."  
  
¨â¤H¬ÛÄ³¤§«á,¨M©wÅý¤p³¥¿ß³ì¸Ë§@Å@¤h,µM«áµ¥«Ý®É¾÷.  
==========================================================================  
  
"¤p¿Ã,¦A¨£!"  
  
¤p¿Ã¦V¦oªº¦P¾Ç´§¤â¹D§O,¦Ó¬O¤é±µ¦o©ñ¾Çªº¬O¬ü´¼¯d.  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d¶ý¶ý,¨®¤lÁÙ¨S¦³­×²z¦n?"  
  
"§Ú¤µ¤é´¿¥´¹q¸Ü¨ì¨®©Ð,¥L­Ì»¡©ú¤Ñ¥i¥H¨ú¨®."  
  
³o®É­Ô,±yªº³¥°¨¶]¨®¥X²{¦b¨â¤H­±«e:"®ü¤ý¤p©j,§Aªº¨®¤lÁÙ¦b¨®©Ð?"  
  
"¤Ñ³¥¥ý¥Í!"  
  
"§A­Ì­n©¹­þ¨à?¤£¦p§Ú¸ü§A­Ì¤@µ{½}!"  
  
"¤S¥´ÂZ§A,¯u¤£¦n·N«ä!"  
  
"Ãø±o§Ú­Ì¦³½t!"±y·L¯º¹D:"³o¤@­Ó¥i·Rªº¤p¤k«Ä´N¬O§Aªº¾i¤k?"  
  
"µL¿ù!¦o¥s¤p¿Ã."  
  
¤p¿Ã¦V±y¥´©Û©I:"¤Ñ³¥¨û¨û."¦ý·í¤p¿Ã¨£¨ì±yªº­±»ª,¦oµn®Éµo§b.  
  
"¤W¨®½}!"  
==========================================================================  
  
¤@¦æ¤T¤H¨ì¶W¯Å¥«³õ¶RªF¦è.­è¥©¬P³¥¤]¦b¨º¨à.  
  
"¬P³¥!"  
  
"¬P³¥¨û¨û!"  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d,¤p¿Ã,¯u¥©!"¬P³¥©M¬ü´¼¯dµ¥´H·y¤@µf,¸òÆØ¥L¯d·N¨ì¬ü´¼¯d¨­®Çªº±y:"³o¦ì  
¬O?"  
  
±y¤w¦ù¥X¤â¹D:"¤Ñ³¥±y."  
  
"¬P³¥¥ú."  
  
¨â¤H´¤¤â,±y¥´½ì¹D:"¤£ª¾¹D§A·|¤£·|»¡§Ú¹³¬Æ»ò¤H?"  
  
"¬Æ»ò?"¬P³¥¸Ë§@¤£ª¾¹D,¨ä¹ê¥L¤ß¤¤¤w¸g¦b»¡:"¦pªG¤£¬O»¡¤F¦W¦r,§Ú®t¤@ÂI·Q¥s¥L  
ªü»»."  
  
"¦]¬°®ü¤ý¤p©jªº¨®¤l©ßÁãªº®É­Ô,§Ú©MªÙ©f¤U¨®À°¦o­Ìªº®É­Ô,¦o©M¥t¤@­Ó¤p©j»¡§Ú  
­Ç¥S©n¦³¦o­Ì¤w¬GªºªB¤Í¤Ó¹³."  
  
"­ì¨Ó¬O¦¹!¤Ñ³¥¥ý¥Í¯u·|»¡¯º!"  
  
¤@¦æ¥|¤H¤@Ãä¹C³}µÛ,¤@Ãä²á¤Ñ.´N¦bÂ÷¶}¶W¯Å¥«³õ¤§»Ú,¦³¤@­Ó¤â«ù¤âºjªº¤H½Ä¶i¨Ó,  
¦V¤Ñªáª©¶}¤F´Xºj,¤Þ°_«¡°Ê.  
  
"°Ú!"¤p¿Ã®t¤@¦h­ú¥X¨Ó.¬ü´¼¯dºòºò©êµÛ¦o.  
  
¨º¤H°ªÁn¹D:"§Ú¥u¬O¨D°].¤j®a­w¤U¨Ó!"  
  
²³¤H¨Ì¨¥­w¤U¨Ó.¬P³¥·t½|:"¥i´c!"  
  
¨£¨ì¬P³¥ªºªí±¡,±y»´Án¦V¥L¹D:"Beretta M9."  
  
"¤Ñ³¥¥ý¥Í,§A¬Ý¨ì?"  
  
"§Ú¹ï¤âºj²¤¦³»{ÃÑ.¥L¶}¤F¤Tºj.¦pªG¥L¬O·s¼u§Xªº¸Ü,ºj½£ÁÙ¦³¤Q¤Tµo¤l¼u."  
  
Å¥¨ì±yªº¤ÀªR¤§«á,¬P³¥°Ý¹D:"§A·Q·F¬Æ»ò?"  
  
"§ÚµL·N·í¦n¥«¥Á,¦ý¬O§Ú¤£³ßÅw§O¤H¥´ÂZ§Úªº¥­ÀR¤@¤é."  
  
¬P³¥·L¯º¹D:"§Ú¤]¬O.§A¥´ºâ¦p¦ó°µ?"  
  
"­ê®{¨S¦³®µ«ù¤H½è--¥O§Ú­Ì¤£¥²ÅU¼{³o­Ó°ÝÃD.§Ú­Ì­n°µªº¬O­º¥ý§â¥Lªº¤âºj¥Ï±¼,  
µM«á¨î¤î¥L."  
  
"¦P·N.²{¦b§Ú­Ì©M¥Lªº¶ZÂ÷»·,¬O§Ú­ÌªºÀu¶Õ."  
  
"§Ú«e§A«á."  
  
"ºCµÛ!"¬P³¥§â±y¥s©¹:"¥¼¦æ°Ê¤§«e,§Ú±o°Ý§A¤@­Ó°ÝÃD:§A¬O°h§ÐÄµ¹î/­x¤H?"  
  
"¤£¬O.¦ý©ñ¤ß,§Ú¦³³o¨Ç¸gÅç."»¡½},±y½w½wª¦¹L¥h.  
  
¨ì©³,¬P³¥¹ï±yªº¹L¥÷«H¤ß¦³©Ò¼~¼{.¤£¹L,¥Lª¾¹D¦Û¤v¤£¯à¦A©ì©µ:"¬JµM¥L»{¬°¦³§â  
´¤ªº¸Ü,§Ú±o­n¬Û«H¥L."  
  
¥L¤@Ãäª¦¦V«e,¤@Ãä°½°½±æµÛ±y;Ä±±o¥Lªº¦æ°Ê¬O±µ¨ü¹L­x°V.  
  
¨â¤H³vº¥ª¦¨ì­ê®{ªºªþªñ,¬P³¥¤@¤â®»µÛ­ê®{ªº¸},§â¥L©ì¸¨¦a.­ê®{·Q¥ß¨è§¤°_¨Ó¦V  
¬P³¥¶}ºj,¦ý¤âºj¤w³Q¦P®ÉµoÃøªº±y½ð¥Ï.  
  
¬P³¥¤j¥s:"§Ö¨ÇÂ÷¶}³o¨à!"  
  
²³¤H»D¨¥¥ß¨è²¨´².­ê®{·Q§â±y¥Ï±¼,¦ý¬P³¥¦ºÄñµÛ¤£©ñ.©ó¬O¥L±N±y¤]©ì¦b¦a¤W,¤T¤H  
¦b¦a¤WÄñ°«µÛ.±y¥Î¥t¤@¸}¦V­ê®{ªºÁy½ð¥h²æ¨­,¼³¦V­ê®{.­ê®{¤£ª¾¹D±q­þ¨à§â¤M¤l  
©â¥X¨Ó;±y¨£ª¬¥ß¨è¥Î¤â®»¦í¥L,¦ý¦bÄñÂ¶¤§¶¡³Q¥L¦b¥ª¤WÁuµe¤F¤@¤M.  
  
"¤Ñ³¥¥ý¥Í!"  
  
"¬P³¥¥ý¥Í,©ñ¤â!Åý§Ú¨Ó!"  
  
©ó¬O¬P³¥©ñ¤â,ª¦°_¨­¨Ó,¨£¨ì¨â¤H¦bÄñ°«.¬ðµM¤§¶¡,¥L«éµM¤j®©:"­Ë¤£¦p§Ú¦b®ÇÃäµ¥  
«Ý®É¶¡§â­ê®{¥´·w!"  
  
±y©M­ê®{¨ÌµMÄñÂ¶µÛ,¦b®Çªº¬P³¥²Ó¤ßÆ[¹îµÛ.¤£¤@·|,­ê®{­I´Â¦V¤Ñ.  
  
"®É¾÷¨ì¤F!"¬P³¥¤j³Ü¤@Án,§Ö¨B¦V«e,¥Î¤â¤M¦V­ê®{ªº«á¸£°Â¤Á¥h.­ê®{À³Án­Ë¤U,À£  
¦b±yªº¨­¤W.±y§â¥L±À¶}.  
  
"¤Ñ³¥¥ý¥Í,§A¨S¨Æ¹À?"  
  
"¨S¨Æ!"  
  
¦b¥~ªºÄµ¹î½Ä¶i¨Ó§â­ê®{©ë®·.¦Ó¨â¤HÂ÷¶}²{³õ.¬ü´¼¯d¨£¨ì¨â¤H¥­¦wµL¨Æ,¤ßÀY¤j¥Û  
²×¥i©ñ¤U¨Ó.  
  
"¬P³¥!¤Ñ³¥¥ý¥Í!"¦o©M¤p¿Ã§Ö¨B¦æ¨ì¨â¤Hªº¸ò«e:"¤Ñ³¥¥ý¥Í,§A¨ü¤F¶Ë!"  
  
"¨S¤jÃª!"  
  
"½ÐÅý§Ú¬Ý¤@¬Ý!"  
  
¬P³¥´¡¤f¹D:"¶Ë¤f¤£¦n¦n³B²z¬O¤£¦nªº."  
  
±y¤£¦n·N«ä¹D:"ÁÂÁÂ§A."  
  
©ó¬O±y§âÅ¨¦ç°£¤U¨Ó,¬ü´¼¯d¦V¶W¯Å¥«³õ¤H­û¨ú«æ±Ï¥Î«~,Âà¨­ªº®É­Ô¨£¨ì±y­I¤Wªº¶Ë  
²ª.  
  
"¬Oªü»»·í¦~ªº¶Ë²ª!"  
  
²´«eªº¤H,¤£³æ¦b¼Ë»ª,Án­µ©Mªü»»¤@¼Ò¤@¼Ë;¬Æ¦Ü­I¤Wªº¶Ë²ª©M¥Lªº¶Ë²ª¤@¼Ò¤@¼Ë!  
  
"®ü¤ý¤p©j,§A¨S¨Æ¹À?"  
  
"§Ú¨S¨Æ!"»¡½},¬ü´¼¯d¬°±y³B²z¶Ë¤f.  
  
³Ì«á,¬P³¥¸ü¬ü´¼¯d¨â¥À¤k¦^®a,¨Ã©M¦o­Ì¤@°_¦Y¶º.±ß¶º¤§«á,¬ü´¼¯dÀqµM°µ®a°È.¦ý  
¨ä¥L¤H¹îÄ±¨ì¦o¦³¤ß¨Æ.  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d,"¬P³¥À°¤â©ÙµÛ¸JºÐ¹D:"§A¬O¤£¬O¦b·Q¤Ñ³¥±y?"  
  
"§AÄ±¤£Ä±±o¥L¹³ªü»»?"  
  
"¦ó¤î¹³,Â²ª½¬OÅp¥Í¥S§Ì!"  
  
"¤µ¤é§Ú¨£¨ì¥L­I¤Wªº¶Ë²ª,©Mªü»»ªº¬O¤@¼Ò¤@¼Ë!"  
  
"¬Æ»ò?¥@¬É¤W¨º¦³¨â­Ó¤Hªº¬Û¦üµ{«×¬O¦Ê¤À¤§¤@¦Ê?"  
  
"·í¦~,§A©M¤j®ð©]¤Ñ¨£ÃÒªü»»¦æ¦Dªº¹Lµ{?"  
  
"µL¿ù."  
  
¬ü´¼¯d»´¹Ä¤@Án¹D:"©ÎªÌ§Ú·Q±o¤Ó¦h¤F!"  
  
¥u¤£¹L,¬P³¥¤ß¸Ì³£¦³¦n´X­Ó°ÝÃD;¥t¥~¥L¤S·QµÛ¥L³ÌªñÅ¥»Dªº¶Ç»D.  
  
"¤j®ð,§A¤µ±ß¦³ªÅ¹À?"  
  
"¬P³¥,§A·Q·F¬Æ»ò?"  
  
"§Ú­Ì¤T¥S§Ì³\¤[¨S¦³¤@°_¦æ°Â­·¤F!¤£¦p¤@·|¨à¥h¤@¥h°Â¤@Âà½}!³·©`·A¤l,§Ú­É§Aªº  
²¢¤ß¤@¥Î!"»¡½}¬P³¥¥b±À¥b©Ô§â¤j®ð©Ô¥X¥h.  
==========================================================================  
  
"ª÷¤ò¯T,·F¶Ü¤£¤p¤ß³Q¤@­Ó¥~¦æ¨ë¶Ë?"  
  
"°ª¤â¤]¦³¥¢¤âªº®É­Ô.§A¤µ¤é¤S¦p¦ó?"  
  
"§Ú¦bÂå°|¥|³B¬Ý¬Ý,ª¾¹Dªü©Ôµo¬Oª½±µ¥h§ä¥Lªº¥D¶EÂå¥Íªº."  
  
"³Ì¦n¬O§ê§@ÂåÅ@¤H­û."  
  
"§Ú¤]¬O³o¼Ë·Q.§A°O±o¥Ø¼Ð¤Hª«ªº¯S¼x¹À?"  
  
"°O±o!"  
  
"¨º»ò§Ú°µ§Aªº«á¸É."  
  
"¦nªº."¤p³¥¿ß¯ºµÛ:"ª÷¤ò¯T,§A¹ï§Úªº'«e¥Í'ÁA¦p«ü´x;¦ý¬O§Ú¹ï§A«o¬O¤@µL©Òª¾,¦n  
¹³¦³ÂI¤£¤½¥­."  
  
"¨ä¹ê§Ú¦Û¤v¤]¤£·Q´£.§Ú¥u¬O·Q§Ú©Ò·Rªº¤H¦n¦nªº¥Í¬¡¤U¥h."  
  
"¨º»ò,§A¥i¥H±N§Aªº­ì¨Ó¦W¦r§i¶D§Ú¹À?"  
==========================================================================  
  
¬P³¥,¤j®ð,©]¤Ñ¤T¤H¨ì¹Fªü»»ªº¼X¹Ó.¬P³¥©M¤j®ð®³µÛÃê¤l«õ¤g,¦Ó©]¤Ñ¬°¥L­Ì´£¿O.  
  
¸g¹L¤@½ü«õ±¸,¥L­Ì¨£¨ìªü»»ªºÆF¬^.  
  
"©]¤Ñ,ÅKµ§!"¬P³¥»¡µÛ.  
  
©]¤Ñ±N¨â§âÅKµ§»¼µ¹¬P³¥©M¤j®ð.  
  
"ªü»»,§Ú­Ì¥´ÂZ§A¬O­¢¤£±o¤v.½Ð§A­ì½Ì§Ú­Ì!"  
  
»¡½},¨â¤H§âÆF¬^¼À¶}.  
  
"¬Æ»ò?"  
  
ÆF¬^³ºµM¬OªÅªº!  
==========================================================================  
  
"¯uµ^,§A¯u·Qª¾¹D?"ª÷¤ò¯T°Ý¹D.³o¬Oª÷¤ò¯T¦¨¬°¯uµ^ªº®v³Å¤§«á²Ä¤@¦¸¥H¯u¦W¦rºÙ  
©I¯uµ^.  
  
¯uµ^ÂIÂIÀY.  
  
ª÷¤ò¯T½w½w¹D:"§Ú­ì¨Óªº¦W¦r¬O¤Ñ¤ý»»." 


	6. ³±®t¶§¿ù

(¤­)  
  
"¬Æ»ò?ÆF¬^¬OªÅªº?"³·©`Åå³Y¹D.  
  
"§Ú·Q¨S¥i¯àµs«Í.ªü»»¤S¤£¬O¬Æ»ò¤j¤Hª«."¤j®ð¹D.  
  
"¦ý¬O,ªü»»ªº¿òÅé©¹¤F­þ¨à?"©]¤Ñ¹D.  
  
³Ì¤£¯à±µ¨üªü»»ªº¿òÅé"¤£Ál¦Ó­¸"ªº¨Æ¹ê¬O¬ü´¼¯d.  
  
"¥L©Mªü»»,¹ê¦b¤Ó¬Û¦ü."  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d?"³·©`±æµÛ³´¤J°g«äªº¬ü´¼¯d.  
  
"§Ú¬O¤£·|§Ñ°Oªü»»­I¤Wªº¶Ë²ª.·í¦~¬O§Ú¿Ë¦Û§â¥L±a¦^®a."  
  
³o®É­Ô,¬P³¥¶}µÄ:"¨º¤é¤Ñ³¥±y©M§Ú¤@°_¨îªA¨º¤@­ê®{.§Ú¨£¨ì¥Lªº¦æ°Ê®Ú¥»¬O¤@­Ó´¿  
¸g±µ¨ü­x°Vªº¤H.ÁöµM¥L§i¶D§Ú¥L¨Ã«D°h§Ð­x¤H©ÎÄµ¹î."  
  
¤j®ð«ä¯Á¹D:"¦pªG¤£¬Oµs«Í,¨º»ò......"  
  
¬P³¥©M©]¤Ñ¨â¤H¦P®É¹D:"¨S¥i¯à!"  
  
©]¤Ñ¹D:"Ãø¹DºÊº»¦æ¦D³£¦³¸Ë°²?"  
  
¬P³¥±µ¹D:"¦óªp§Ú­Ì¤T­Ó³£¦b³õ!"  
  
¤j®ðÀRÀR¦^À³:"¨º»ò,§A­Ì¦³¨S¦³¨ä¥L§ó¥[¦nªº¸ÑÄÀ?"  
  
¬P³¥¹³¤@­Ó¬ª®ð®ð²y:"¦pªG§Ú¨S¦³¨£¹L¤Ñ³¥±yªº¸Ü,§Ú©ÎªÌ·|Ä±±o¬O¨S¥i¯à."  
  
¤j®ð¹ï¬P³¥¹D:"¥t¥~§Ú·Q°_§A¤W¦¸©Ò»¡ªºCIA¶Ç»D.§Ú¦b·Q:¦pªG³o¤@­Ó¶Ç»D¬O¯uªº,¦³  
¬Æ»ò¤H¬O³Ì¾A¦X°µ³o¨Ç¤u§@?"  
  
"¬O¨S¦³¨­¥÷ªº¤H."  
  
"¦³¬Æ»ò¤H¬O¨S¦³¨­¥÷?"  
  
¬P³¥¦³ÂI¤£­@·Ð:"¤j®ð,§A·F¬Æ»ò°Ý³o¨Ç°ÝÃD?"  
  
¤j®ð¨S¦³¦^À³,¬P³¥´NÄò¹D:"¨S¦³¨­¥÷ªº¤H......¤@¬O¹³«OÅ@µý¤H¤@¯ë,¬°µý¤H­«·s»s  
³y¤@­Ó¨­¥÷;¤@¬O......§Ú©ú¥Õ¤F!"  
  
"¦bªk«ß¤W¤w¦º¥hªº¤H,¬O¨S¦³¨­¥÷ªº."  
  
"¨º»ò,·F¬Æ»ò¥L­n¥X²{¦b§Ú­Ìªº­±«e?"¬ü´¼¯d°Ý¹D.  
  
"©ÎªÌ¬O½t¤À½}."³·©`¦w¼¢¹D.  
  
"¦ý¬O§Ú­è¤~©Ò»¡ªº¥þ¬O±À´ú."¤j®ð¹D:"§Ú­Ì­n°µªº¬O­n¬d¥X¤Ñ³¥±y©M·í¤é¦æ¨ë­ô°ê  
´åÀ»¶¤­º»âªº¤Hªº¨­¥÷."  
==========================================================================  
  
²Ý¤é¤U¤È,¦è¤D¤sÂå°|.¯uµ^©Mªü»»ªº¥Ø¼Ð¤Hª«ªü©Ôµo¤w¸g¥X²{.  
  
"ª÷¤ò¯T,¦³¨S¦³¨ä¥L²§¼Ë?"  
  
"ª÷³½ªºÅì¦âÂA©ú,¨S¦³¼ö±a³½¥X²{."  
  
"ª÷³½¦b¥¿ªù´å¨Ó?"  
  
"µL¿ù."  
  
"¦³¨S¦³¨ä¥L¤p³½?"  
  
"¥|±ø.From now on, you are on your own."  
  
"©ú¥Õ!"  
  
¦bÂå°|¹ï­±«Ø¿vª«¤Ñ¥xªºªü»»©M¯uµ^¤¤¤î³q°T¤§«á,¥Lµo²{¦³´X­Ó«n¬ü¸Ç¤H¶i¤JÂå°|.  
  
"¬Ý¨Ó·|¦³³Â·Ð.¯uµ^,§A­n³t¾Ô³t¨M!"ªü»»¤ß©À¹D.  
==========================================================================  
  
¯uµ^§ê¦¨Å@¤h,¦bªü©Ôµoªº¥D¶EÂå¥Í¿ì¤½«Çªþªñ"¤u§@",µ¥«Ý¾÷·|.  
  
ªü©Ôµo©M¥L¥|­Ó«OÃð¥¿¦æ¥h¿ì¤½«Ç.ªü©Ôµo¤@¤H¶i¥h,¦Ó¨ä¥L¤H¦b¥~µ¥­Ô.  
  
¯uµ^¨£ª¬§éªð¿ì¤½«Ç.¦b¶}ªùªº®É­Ô,¦o¨£¨ì«Ç¤º¥u¦³ªü©Ôµo¤@¤H.©ó¬O,¦o²Â©åªº¤²¦V  
«e,¥ª¤â·f¦bªü©ÔµoªºªÓ¤W.  
  
"§A¨S¨Æ¹À?"  
  
"¨S¨Æ.¹ï¤£°_!"»¡½},¯uµ^§â¤â¤¤ªº¤å¥ó©ñ¤UÂ÷¶}¿ì¤½«Ç.  
  
¥t¤@¤è­±,¥­¥Á¥´§êªº¤j®ð­è­è±µ¤p¿Ã©ñ¾Ç,¨ìÂå°|¬Ý¤@¬Ý³·©`©M¬ü´¼¯d;¸I¨ì¥h¬ü©`  
¤l©M¨È¬ü.  
  
¬ü©`¤l­º¥ý©M¤j®ð¥´©Û©I¹D:"¤j®ð,¨Ó±µ³·©`©ñ¤u?"  
  
"¦pªG§Ú¨S¦³°O¿ùªº¸Ü,¦oÀ³¸Ó¤Q¤­¤ÀÄÁ¤§«á©ñ¤u?"  
  
"µL¿ù!¦]¬°§Ú©M¦oªº§ó´Á¤@¼Ë."  
  
¦b®Çªº¨È¬ü¹D:"­è¥©§Ú¤]¬O¤Q¤­¤ÀÄÁ¤§«á©ñ¤u!"  
  
¤j®ð¥´½ì¹D:"§A­Ì´X­Ó¬O¤£¬O¬ù©wªº?"  
  
"°£¤F¦³®É­Ô§Ú­Ì·|¤¬½Õ§ó´Á¤§¥~."  
  
¤w´«¤W«KªA,¥¿·QÂ÷¶}Âå°|ªº¯uµ^¥X²{¦b¨È¬üµ¥­±«e.  
  
"¤Ñ³¥¤p©j!"  
  
Å¥¨ì¨È¬ü¦V¦o¥´©Û©I,¯uµ^¤£±o¤£¦^À³:"§A¦n!¤ô³¥¤p©j."  
  
"§A¨Ó¬ÝÂå¥Í?"  
  
¯uµ^¼H¼H¹D:"§Ú¬O¨Ó§ä¬~¤â¶¡ªº."  
  
¤j®ðÅ¥¨ì¨È¬üºÙ©I¯uµ^¬°¤Ñ³¥¤p©j,¦n©_°Ý¹D:"§A©m¤Ñ³¥.¨º»ò§A»{ÃÑ¤@­Ó¥s¤Ñ³¥±yªº  
¤H¹À?"  
  
"¥L¥¿¬OªÙ¥S.§A»{ÃÑ¥L?"  
  
"§Ú¤£»{ÃÑ¥L,¦ý¬O§Úªº¤º¤l»{ÃÑ¥L."  
  
"·Q¤£¨ì¥@¬É¯u²Ó¤p!§A¬O³·©`ÁÙ¬O¬ü´¼¯dªº¥ý¥Í?"  
  
"­ì¨Ó§A¨£¹L¤º¤l³·©`."  
  
"µL¿ù.·í¤é¦o­Ìªº¨®¤l©ßÁã,§Ú©M­ô­ô­è¥©¸g¹L.¥ý¥Í¦p¦óºÙ©I?"  
  
"¤j®ð¥ú."  
  
¬ðµM¤§¶¡,¦³¤@­Ó¤H«G°_»´¾÷ºj,¦V¤Ñ¶}ºj;¤Þ¨ÓÄÌ°Ê.  
  
"¬Æ»ò¤H³£¤£³\°Ê!" 


	7. ©ZµM

(¤»)  
  
"¯S§O·s»D³ø§i:¦³¤Q¼Æ¦W«ùºj¤H¤h®µ«ù¥«¤¤¤ßªº¦è¤D¤sÂå°|¸Ì©Ò¦³¤H¤h......."  
  
¥¿¦b¤u§@ªº©]¤ÑÅ¥¨ì·s»D¤§«á²§±`¾á¤ß:"¬ü©`¤l!"  
  
¥L¤@©ä¤@©ä¦æ¥h¦ÑÁó¨º¸Ì:"¬f»ô......"  
  
"©]¤Ñ,§ÚÅ¥¨ì¦è¤D¤sÂå°|µo¥Íªº¨Æ.§ÚÅý§A¦­°h."  
  
"ÁÂÁÂ§A!"  
  
»¡½},©]¤Ñ¥ß¨è«e©¹Âå°|.  
  
·í¥L¨ì¹FÂå°|ªº®É­Ô,¤w¸g¨£¨ì¤j§å°OªÌ©MÄµ¹î.  
  
"©]¤Ñ!"  
  
¥LÂà¨­¤@±æ,¨£¨ì¬P³¥¾rµÛ¨®¤l,©ó¬OÅD¤W¨®¤l¹D:"¬P³¥!¾Ú§Ú©Òª¾,¬ü©`¤lµ¥ÁÙ¦bÂå°|  
ªº."  
  
³o®É­Ô,¦³¤@­Ó¨k¤H¶^¥X¨Ó.  
  
"¥L­Ì¶}©l§â¤H½è±þ±¼!"¬P³¥«rµÛ¤ú®Ú¹D.³o®É­Ô,¥L±æµÛÂå°|ªþªñ¤Î«áªù.  
  
"­è¦n§ÚÀ¹¤F¤âºj¨Ó."  
  
"¬P³¥,§A¥´ºâ·F¬Æ»ò?"  
  
"§Ú¥´ºâ§ä¦º."  
==========================================================================  
  
¥t¤@Ãä´[,¯uµ^,¤j®ð,¤p¿Ã,¬ü©`¤l,¨È¬ü¥H¤Î¬°¼Æ´X¤Q­Ó¤H³Q¤@­Ó¤â«ù»´¾÷ºjªº«n¬ü  
¸Ç¤H®µ«ùµÛ.  
  
¯uµ^ªº³q°T¾¹¶Ç¨Óªü»»ªºÁn­µ:"¤p³¥¿ß,Âå°|¬O¤£¬O¦³¨Æµo¥Í?"  
  
"§A¦p¦óª¾¹D?"  
  
"¤£­n°Ý¬Æ»ò!²{¦b§A¨º¨à¦³¦h¤Ö­Óºj¤â,¤H½è¦³¦h¤Ö?¥t¥~ºj¤âªºªZ¾¹¬O¬Æ»ò?"  
  
"¤@­Óºj¤â,ªZ¾¹¬OBeretta M12.¤H½è¼Æ¥Ø¬ù¤G¤Q¥|¤H."  
  
"¨º»ò§A¦Û¤v¦³¬Æ»òªF¦è?"  
  
"¤@¤äºj,¥t¥~¦³¤@­Ó¼u§X.¤@¦@¤Q¥|µo¤l¼u."  
  
"§Ú²{¦b³]ªk¼ç¶i¨ÓÀ°§A.§A­n°µªº°£¤F¨îªA«ùºjªº¤H¤§¥~,ÁÙ¦³¬O«OÅ@¤H½è."  
  
"¨º»ò,§Aª¾¹D¨º¨Ç¤Hªº¨Ó¾ú?"  
  
"§Úª¾¹D.©Ò¥H§Ú­Ì­n¦æ°Ê.¥L­Ì¤w¸g¶}©l±þ¤H."  
==========================================================================  
  
"§Ú­Ì­n¨D¬F©²§â§Ú­Ì¦bºÊº»ªº¥S§ÌÄÀ©ñ¥H¤Îµ¹§Ú­Ì¤@¶¡­¸¾÷.§_«h§Ú­Ì¨C¤Q¤­¤ÀÄÁ±þ  
¦º¤@­Ó¤H½è.¥t¥~,§Ú­Ìªº¤H§â©Ò¦³¶i¦æ¤¤ªº¤â³N¤¤¤î.¦pªG§A­Ì¤£µªÀ³§Ú­Ìªº­n¨D.¦º  
ªº¤H·|§ó¥[¦h!"  
  
½Ä¶iÂå°|®µ«ù¸Ì­±ªº¤H¬O«n¬ü¤@À°¬r³c.¥Ñ©ó¬ü°ê¥[ºò±½¬r,·í¤¤¦³¦n¨Ç¤H¤h³Q®·.©Ò  
¥H¾lÄÒ¤~·Q¨ì¥Î³o»ò¿E¶iªº¤â¬q¨Ó¦V¬ü°ê¬F©²¬I¥[À£¤O.  
  
¬P³¥©M©]¤ÑÅ¥µÛ¦¬­µ¾÷ªº³ø¾É,¤S¯d·NÄµ¤èªº³¡¸p.  
  
¥t¤@¤è­±,¤wÂ÷¶}«Ø¿vª«ªºªü»»¤]ª`µøµÛ¦P¤@­Ó¥Ø¼Ð.  
  
¬P³¥®³¥Xºj©Mºj®M:"§Ú¸Õ¸Õ±q¤p¸ô¶i¥h."  
  
"¬P³¥,§A³o¼Ë°µ¨S¨Æ¹À?"  
  
"§Ú¯u¬O¤£ª¾¹D......¤£¹L,Äµ¹î¦b³o¤@ºØ±¡ªp·|§ô¤âµLµ¦.¦b³o¤@­Ó®É­Ô,¥L­Ì¶·­nªº  
¬O©_§L."  
  
"¨º»ò§A­n¤p¤ß¤@ÂI!"  
  
"§Ú·|ªº!"  
==========================================================================  
  
¦b¨àµ£¯f©Ðªº¬ü´¼¯d©M³·©`³Q¤@­Ó«ùºjªº¤H¯Ù«ùµÛ.  
  
­±¹ï¨g®{,¨â¤H©Ò¯à°µªº´N¬O¦w¼¾¦b©Ð¤ºªº¨üÅåªº¤p«Ä¤l.  
  
"§A³o¤p¤XÀY¨Ä¨Äªº©M§Ú¦wÀR¤U¨Ó!"  
  
³·©`°_¨­¯¸¦bºj¤â§ÜÄ³¹D:"¥L­Ì¥u¬O¤p«Ä¤l¨Óªº!½Ð§A¤£­n¶Ë®`¥L­Ì!"  
  
¥¿·í³o¤@ÃöÁä¤@¨è,ºj¤âÀY¤W¯d¤F´Xºw¦å,µM«á¤²¦V«e­Ë¤U¨Ó.  
  
"¬O½Ö±Ï§Ú­Ì?"¨â¤H¤ß¤¤·t¹D.¦³¤@­Ó¤H¤â®³µÛºj,½w½wªº¦æ¶i¨Ó:"§A­Ì¨S¨Æ¹À?"  
  
¨ÓªÌ¥¿¬O¤Ñ³¥±y.  
  
"¤Ñ³¥¥ý¥Í!"  
  
"§Ö!§â«Ä¤l²¨´²!°O¦í,¥Î«áªù!"±y¥ý§âºj¤â¸j¦b¤@±i§É¤W,¸òÆØ¬B°_ºj¤âªº¾÷ºj,¸òÆØ  
°Ý¹D:"¥t¥~§Ú·Qª¾¹D¤â³N«Ç¦b­þ¨à?"  
  
"§Ú±a§A¥h!"¬ü´¼¯d»¡.  
  
±y«ä¯Á¤@·|,¦ý¬ü´¼¯d¤w©ÔµÛ¥Lªº¤â.©ó¬O,¤T¤H§L¤À¨â¸ô:³·©`±aµÛ¤p«Ä¤lÂ÷¶}Âå°|,  
¦Ó¬ü´¼¯d±a¤Ñ³¥±y¨ì¤â³N«Ç.  
  
¬ü´¼¯d·P¨ì¦n©_:"¬°¬Æ»ò­n¨ì¤â³N«Ç?"  
  
"¦]¬°¦³ºj¤â¦b¨º¨à®µ«ùÂå¥Í,¤£Åý¥L­Ì°µ¤â³N.©Ò¥H§Ú­n¥ý¸Ñ°£¨º¤@­Ó«Â¯Ù,¥O¤â³NÄ~  
Äò."  
  
"¨º»ò¨º¤@­Óºj¤â?"  
  
"©ñ¤ß!¥L¥u¬O¨ü¨ì§Ú®g¥X¥hªº¤l¼u³y¦¨ªº¾_¿º¦Ó·w­Ë."±y¯º¹D:"§Ú¤£¯à¦b¤p«Ä¤l­±«e  
±þ¤Hªº."  
  
ºCºC¥L­Ì¨ì¹F¤â³N«Ç,¬ü´¼¯d®³¤F¤@¥ó¤â³N³Tµ¹¥L:"§A­n¬ï¤W³o¤@­Ó¤~¯à¶i¤J¤â³N«Ç  
ªº."  
  
"ÁÂÁÂ§A."  
  
¬ü´¼¯dÀ°§U±y¬ï¤W¤â³N³T.¥LÆ[¹î«Ç¤ºªº±¡ªp,µo²{ºj¤â­IµÛªù¤f.¥t¥~¥L¤S©M¤p³¥¿ß  
³q°T:"¶Ù!§A¨º¨àªº±¡ªp¦p¦ó?"  
  
"¤ôÀRÃZ­¸.¤£¹L§Ú¨£¨ìºj¤â¦³¤@ÂI°ÊÀR."  
  
"¥L­Ì¥i¯à­n±þ¥t¤@­Ó¤H½è."  
  
"§Ú©ú¥Õ."  
  
©M¤p³¥¿ß¤¤¤î³q°T¤§«á,¥L¦V¬ü´¼¯d¹D:"§Ú­n§A²{¦b¥ß¨èÂ÷¶}Âå°|."  
  
Å¥¨ì±yªº»¡¸Ü«á,¬ü´¼¯d½w½w·L¯º¹D:"ªü»»,§A²{¦b¤£¯à§â§Ú½Ð¨«ªº."  
  
¬ü´¼¯d§N¤£¨¾´£¨ìªü»»³o¤@­Ó¤w¸g"¦º¤F"¤­¦~ªº¦W¦r,±y¬G§@Âí©w:"ªü»»?¬O½Ö?"  
  
"¬P³¥«e¤@©]©Ô¤F¤j®ð©M©]¤Ñ¥h¼X³õ§â§Aªº¼X¹Ó±¸°_,µo²{§AªºÆF¬^¬OªÅªº."  
  
±y»´¹ÄµÛ¹D:"­ì¨Ó§A¤@¦­´Nª¾¹D.¤£¹L§Ú²{¦b¨S¦³®É¶¡¦V§A¸ÑÄÀ."»¡½}¥L½Ä¤J¤â³N«Ç,  
¥H¨³¹p¤§³t¥Îºj¬`§âºj¤â¥´·w.¸òÆØ¥L§âºj¤â¥ÎÁ^±a¸jµÛ:"²{¦b¨S¨Æ¤F!§A­ÌÄ~Äò°µ¤â  
³N½}!"  
==========================================================================  
  
¦^»¡¬P³¥,¥L¦¨¥\¼ç¶iÂå°|,«Ü§Ö¦b«á¼Ó±è¹J¨ì±aµÛ¤p«Ä¤lÂ÷¶}ªº³·©`.  
  
³·©`Åå³ß¹D:"¬P³¥,§A¦p¦ó¶i¨Óªº?"  
  
"§Ú¦³§Úªº¿ìªk.¤£­n¦h»¡¬Æ»ò,¥ý§â«Ä¤l±a¨«!"»¡½},¬P³¥Ä~Äò«e¶i.  
  
¬P³¥¤p¤ßÁlÁl±q¼Ó±è¥X¨Ó,¦æ¨ìªþªñ¤@­Ó¯f©Ð,Æ[¹î¯f©Ð±¡ªp.  
  
"¤@­Óºj¤â,Beretta M12,¨«´Y."¥L¤ß¤¤©À¹D.  
  
¸òÆØ,¥L¹Á¸Õ¦Vºj¤âªº¤âºË·Ç.  
==========================================================================  
  
"°Ú!"¦³¤@­Ó¸¡¤j«K«Kªº¥¥°üµh­WªºÄW¥s.  
  
¦ý¬Oºj¤â¥Îºj«ü¦V¥¥°ü:"¦¬Án!"  
  
¨È¬üª¾¹D¨º¥¥°ü§Ö­nÁ{½L,©ó¬O°_¨Ó¹D:"¦o­n¥Í«Ä¤l!½Ð§A¤£­n­J¾x¤U¥h!"»¡½}¦o¦æ¥h  
¥¥°ü¨º¨à.¤j®ð,¬ü©`¤l©M¯uµ^¸òÆØ¦oÀ°§U¨º¤@­Ó¥¥°ü.  
  
"¬O¤£¬O¨ì¤F¹w²£´Á?"¨È¬ü°Ý¹D.  
  
"¹w²£´Á¬O¤U­Ó¤ë."  
  
"§A²{¦b¤£­n±À,ºCºC¸òÆØ§Úªº¸`©ç©I§l."  
  
¬ü©`¤l¨£ª¬¹D:"¤ô³¥Âå¥Í,§Ú¥h®³¥Î¨ã¨Ó."  
  
"¦nªº."  
  
¦ý¬Oºj¤â¥Îºj«üµÛ¬ü©`¤l¹D:"¬Æ»ò¤H³£¤£¶iÂ÷¶}!"  
  
­±¹ïºj¤f,¬ü©`¤l¦³ÂIµS¿Ý.¨È¬ü¥ß¨è¦Vºj¤â¹D:"§A¦³¨S¦³¤H©Êªº?"  
  
¬ü©`¤l§NÀR¦Û¤v¹D:"©ñ¤ß,§Ú¤@©w·|¦^¨Óªº."  
  
¤£¹L,¦o­Ì·Q¤£¨ì¯uµ^¥¿½LºâµÛ¥Ø«eªº§Î¶Õ,¤âºNµÛÃh¤¤ªº¨Øºj. 


	8. ¨S¥i¯àªº¨Æ

(¤C)  
  
"¯y¯y!"¬P³¥¦Vºj¤âªºÂù¤â¶}ºj.¦³¨Ç¯f¤H¨£ª¬¸õ¥X¨Ó,§âºj¤â¨îªA.¦ý¬O¥Lªº¦æ°Ê§â¨ä  
¥L¦b¦P¤@¼hªººj¤âÅå°Ê.  
  
¬P³¥§â¾÷ºj¬B°_¨Ó,¤S¦P©Ð¤ºªº¤H¹D:"¸ú¦b§É¤U!¤£­n¥X¨Ó!"¸òÆØ,¥L§â¤âºj©ñ¤JÃh¤¤,  
´£µÛ¾÷ºj,·Ç³Æªï¾Ô.  
  
¨«´Y¸Ì¥Rº¡¤F«æ«Pªº¸}¨BÁn.¬P³¥²Ó¤ßÅ¥µÛ¤è¦V©M¤H¼Æ,¤£¤@·|¥LÅ¥¨ì´XÁnºjÁn.  
  
¬P³¥¤ß¹D:"¬O½Ö?"  
  
¥L¦æ¥X¥h,¦Vªï­±¦Ó¨Óªººj¤â¶}ºj.¨º¨Çºj¤â­Ë¤U¨Ó¤§«á,¥LÂà¨­±æ¤@±æ,µo²{¥»¨Ó½ÄµÛ  
¥L¦Ó¨Óªººj¤â¤w¸g­Ë¤U.³o®É­Ô,¦³¨â­Ó¤H¥X²{:¥¿¬Oªü»»©M¬ü´¼¯d.  
  
"¬P³¥,§A­è¤~¤Ó«¡°Ê¤F!"  
  
"¤Ñ³¥±y?"  
  
ªü»»¯º¹D:"§A³o³Ã¥ë.¦b§Ú¥Í«e¬°­n¥O§Ú¨£¬ü´¼¯d¦Ó©M§Ú¥´¬[;¦b§Ú¦º«á³ºµM§â§Úªº¼X  
¹Ó±¸°_."  
  
"ªü»»!"  
  
"¬JµM§A­Ìª¾¹D§ÚÁÙ¥¼¦º,§Ú¤w¸g¨S¦³²z¥Ñ¦AÁô¿f¤U¥h.¦ý¬O§Ú©M§Ú©ç¾×ªº¦s¦b¬O¤@­Ó  
°ª«×¯µ±K."ªü»»¹D:"§Ú­Ìªº½T¦b¦º¤H°ï¤¤ª¦¥X¨Ó."  
  
¬ü´¼¯d°Ý:"§A«ü§Aªº'©f©f'--¤Ñ³¥§»¬ü?"  
  
ªü»»ÂIÂIÀY:"µL¿ù.¦o¤]¦bÂå°|."  
  
"´N¬O­è¤~©M§A³q°Tªº¤H?"  
  
"§Ú²{¦b±o­n§ä¦o."  
  
¬P³¥¹D:"¥L­Ì»¡¨C¤Q¤­¤ÀÄÁ§â¤@­Ó¤H½è±þ¦º.ÁÙ¦³¤@¤ÀÄÁ!"  
  
"°ÝÃD¬O§Ú­Ì¤£ª¾¹D¥L­Ì¦³¦h¤Ö¤H,¥H¤Î¥L­Ìªº¤À§G.¦ý¬O,¤â³N«Çªººj¤â¤w³Q§Ú¨îªA."  
  
"ÁÙ¦³ªº¬O¥L­Ìª¾¹D¦P¦ñ¦³¨Æ¥i¯à·|¤j¶}±þ§Ù."  
  
"³o¨à±N·|ÅÜ¦¨¾Ô³õ......"ªü»»§NÀR¹D:"©Ò¥H§Ú­Ì­n³t¾Ô³t¨M!"  
  
¥¿·íªü»»¦³©Ò¦æ°Ê¤§»Ú,¬P³¥©ÔµÛ¥L:"ªü»»,¥BºC!¦b§Ú­Ì°Ê¤â¤§«e,§Ú¦³¤@­Ó°ÝÃD,§A  
«Dµª¤£¥i!"  
  
ªü»»ª¾¹D¬P³¥ªº°ÝÃD:"·í¤é,§ÚªºÀV´Õªº½T³Q©ÔÂ_;©¯¦n¬O¨S¦³Â_®ð,©Ò¥H³Q¤Î®É±Ï¦^.  
§ÚÀV«áªº¬Í²ª¬O·í¤é¥L­Ì¬°§Ú°µ±µ»é¤â³N¯d¤Uªº."  
  
¬P³¥±æµÛªü»»:"ÁÂÁÂCIAÅý§Ú¦³¾÷·|©M§A¨ÃªÓ§@¾Ô!"  
  
¤T¤H©ó¬O°Ê¨­¶i¤J¾Ô³õ  
==========================================================================  
  
¦bªù¥~³¡¸pªºÄµ¹î¨£¨ì³·©`±aµÛ¤p«Ä¤lÂ÷¶}Âå°|,·P¨ì²§±`·N¥~.  
  
"¨s³º§A­Ì¦p¦ó°k¥X¨Ó?"  
  
"¬O¤@­ÓªB¤Í§â§Ú­Ì±Ï¥X¨Ó."  
  
"§A«ü°£¤F­ê®{¤§¥~ÁÙ¦³¨ä¥Lºj¤â?"  
  
"§Úª¾¹Dªº¬O¤@¦@¦³¨â­Ó,¨ä¤¤¤@­Ó¬O²{§Ð­x¤H."  
  
«ü´§ªºÄµ©x«ä¯Á¤F¦n¤@·|:"¨Ó¤F¤@­Ó¨­¥÷¤£©úªº¤H,¯u¬O³Â·Ð......ÁÙ¦³¤@¤ÀÄÁ,¥L­Ì  
·|±þ¥t¤@­Ó¤H½è."  
  
¨º®É­Ô,©]¤Ñ¤@©ä¤@§ê¦æ¹L¨Ó:"³·©`,§A¨£¨ì¬P³¥?"  
  
"¬Oªº!¥t¥~§Ú¨£¨ì¤Ñ³¥±y."  
  
"§A«ü......"  
  
³·©`ÂIÂIÀY.©]¤Ñ±æµÛÂå°|:"²{¦b§Ú³Ì¾á¤ßªº¬O¬ü©`¤l."  
==========================================================================  
  
¬ü©`¤l®³µÛ¥Î¨ãªð¦^µ¥­Ô«Ç.  
  
"¤ô³¥Âå¥Í,¥Î¨ã¦b³o¨à."  
  
"ÁÙ¦³¤@¤ÀÄÁ."¯uµ^¤ß¤¤·Q¹D.  
  
´N¦b³o¤@­Ó®É­Ô,µ¥­Ô«Ç¤S¦h¨Ó¤@­Óºj¤â:"¥S§Ì,¦³¤HÅ§À»§Ú­Ì!"  
  
"¬Æ»ò?"  
  
"²{¦b§â³o¨àªº¤H½è±þ±¼."  
  
¥u¬O¥L­Ì¨S¦³¾÷·|³o¼Ë°µ.  
  
"¦k·Q!"¯uµ^¼É³Ü¤@Án,§â¦Û¤vªººj©Þ¥X¨Ó,¦V¨â­Óºj¤âªº¬Ü¤ß®g¥h.¥L­Ì¨S¦³­ó¤@Án´N  
­Ë¤U¨Ó.  
  
"§A­Ì¥ß¨èÂ÷¶}³o¨à!"¯uµ^³Û¹D.¸òÆØ¦o§âºj¤âªººjªK¬B¨Ó.¤j®ð¦æ¨ì¦o¨­®Ç¹D:"Åý§Ú  
¨ÓÀ°§U."  
  
"¦nªº."¯uµ^§â¨ä¤¤¤@ªKºj¥æµ¹¤j®ð,¥t¥~¹ï¤p¿Ã»¡:"§A¨ä¤¤¤@­Ó¶ý¶ýÀ³¸Ó¦b¥~­±.§A  
§Ö¥h©M¦o·|¦X."  
  
"³·©`¦o......"¤j®ð´jµM¹D:"¤p¿Ã,Å¥©j©j¸Ü,§ÖÂ÷¶}³o¨à!"  
  
©ó¬O¤p¿Ã¸òÆØ¤H¸s¶]¥X¥h.  
  
"ª÷¤ò¯T,µ¥­Ô«Çªº»ÙÃª¤w¸g²M°£.¤H½è¤w¸g²¨´²¤F.¦ý¬O³o¨à¦³¤@­Ó¥¥°ü.Âå¥Í¥¿¶i¦æ  
¤â³N."  
  
"°µ±o¦n!§Ú­Ì·|¨Ó©M§A·|¦Xªº!"  
  
¤£¹L¨ä¥Lºj¤â¤w¸g¨Ó¨ì,¤j®ð©M¯uµ^§ë¤J¾Ôª§.¦ý¬O¥L­Ì¦³¤@­ÓÅU¼{:´N¬O¨È¬ü,¬ü©`¤l  
©M¥¥°ü.©ó¬O¯uµ^¦V¤j®ð¹D:"¶i§ð¬O³Ì¦nªº¨¾¦u.§Ú¤£¦p±N§Úªº³q°T¾¹µ¹§A,§A¥h¶i§ð  
½}!"  
  
"¦nªº."  
  
¯uµ^¥ý©Mªü»»³q°T:"ª÷¤ò¯T,§Ú²{¦b§â³q°T¾¹¥æµ¹¤@­Ó¥s¤j®ð¥úªº¤H.¥L·|°µ¶i§ðªº¤u  
§@."  
  
"¨S°ÝÃD!¤j®ð¬O§ÚªºªB¤Í.¤p³¥¿ß,§A­n¤p¤ß."  
  
¤§«á,¯uµ^§â³q°T¾¹¥H¤ÎM12ªº¼u§X¥æµ¹¤j®ð.¤j®ð¨£¨ì¯uµ^±ó¥Î¾÷ºj¦³ÂI·N¥~.  
  
"§Ú¥Î³o­Ó«K¦æ."¯uµ^»´»´Á|°_¦oªº¤âºj¹D:"§ÖÂI¥h½}!"  
  
¤j®ð´£µÛ¾÷ºjÂ÷¶}.¯uµ^Âà¦V¨È¬ü:"¤ô³¥Âå¥Í,¶°¤¤ºë¯«°µ½}!§Ú·|ºÉ¤O«OÅ@§Aªº."  
  
Å¥¨ì¯uµ^³o¤@¥y,¨È¬ü¦³¤@ºØ²ö¦W¨ä§®ªº¼ô±x·PÄ±.  
==========================================================================  
  
¤p¿Ã¸ò¤H¸s°kÂ÷Âå°|,¥|³B±i±æ,·Q§ä´M³·©`.  
  
"¤p¿Ã!"  
  
"³·©`¶ý¶ý!"§T«á­«³{,¨â¥À¤kºòºò¬Û©ê.  
  
¦b®Çªº©]¤Ñ¨£¨ì¦o­Ì­«³{,¤S¦P®É¯d·N¬ü©`¤l¦³¨S¦³¥X¨Ó.¦ý¬O·í¤H¸s´²¶}¤§«á,¥L¨Ì  
µM¤£¯à¬ü©`¤lªºÁa¼v.  
  
"¤p¿Ã,§A¦³¨S¦³¨£¨ì¬ü©`¤l«¼«¼?"  
  
"¦o©M¤ô³¥©j©jÀ°§U¤@­Ó¥¥°ü.¤j®ð¨û¨û¤]¦b¸Ì­±."  
  
Å¥¨ì¤p¿Ãªº"³ø¾É",³·©`¤£¥Ñ±o¾á¤ß:"¤j®ð¦b¸Ì­±·F¬Æ»ò?" 


	9. ¨M©w

(¤K)  
  
¬P³¥,ªü»»,¬ü´¼¯d¤T¤H¤£Â_¦V«e±À¶i.§Nºj±q¥|­±¤K¤è¦Ó¨Ó,§ó¥O¤T¤Hªº±¡ªp§ó¦MÀI.  
¦Ó§ó¥O¥L­Ì¾á¤ßªº¬O¥L­Ìªº¤l¼u®t¤£¦h¥ÎºÉ.  
  
"§Ú­ÌÀ³¸Ó³g¤ß¤@ÂI,¦h®³´X­Ó¼u§X."¬P³¥¥´½ì¹D.  
  
"Á«§AÁÙ¦³¤ß±¡»¡¯º."ªü»»Ôu¹D,µM«áÀË¬d¦Û¤vªº¾÷ºj:"¬ü´¼¯d,§AÁÙ¦³¤l¼u¹À?"  
  
"¨S¦³."  
  
©ó¬O¥L§â¾÷ºj¥æµ¹¬ü´¼¯d:"§A¥Î§Úªº."»¡½}©Þ¥X¤âºj¥X¨Ó.  
  
³o­Ó®É­Ô,ªü»»ªº³q°T¾¹ÅT°_¨Ó:"¤Ñ³¥¥ý¥Í,§Ú¬O¥N´À§A©f©f¤ä´©§Aªº¤j®ð¥ú."  
  
"½Ð§A§i¶D§Ú§Aªº¦ì¸m."  
  
"§Ú¦b¦èÁlªº¤Q¼Ó."  
  
ªü»»®¨®¨°Ý¬ü´¼¯d:"§Ú­Ì¦b­þ¨à?"  
  
"ªFÁlªº¤Q¥|¼Ó."  
  
"§Ú­Ì¦bªFÁl¤Q¥|¼Ó.¤£¹L§Ú­Ìªº¤l¼u®t¤£¦h¥ÎºÉ."  
  
"§Ú¤]®t¤£¦h¥Î¤F¤@­Ó¼u§X.¤£¦p§Ú¨Ó·|¦X§A­Ì."  
  
"¦nªº."  
==========================================================================  
  
¦b¥~­±,«ü´§ªºÄµ©x¦b³q°T¾¹»¡¤F¨â­Ó¦r:"Operation start."  
  
¦bÂå°|¥|³ò,°t³Æ¾÷ºj,»XµÛ­±ªºÄµ­ûÀRÀRªº¶i¤JÂå°|;·Ç³Æ¦æ°Ê.  
  
¥t¥~,¦bµ¥­Ô«Ç,¥¥°ü¦A¤@«×¸g¾ú¼@µh.  
  
"¥Î¤O±À¥X¨Ó!"¨È¬ü¥s¹D.  
  
¦Ó¬ü©`¤lºòºò´¤µÛ¥¥°üªº¤â.·í¤¤,¦o±æµÛ¦uÅ@µÛ¦o­Ìªº¯uµ^,¨£¨ì¦o´¤µÛºj,¤S«öµÛ¦Û  
¤vªº¥ªÁu.  
  
¦b¤j®ð¶]¥h¤ä´©ªü»»¤§«á,¦³´X­Ó"º|ºô¤§³½"¶]¨ìµ¥­Ô«Ç§ðÀ»,¦ý¤@¤@³Q¯uµ^¥´­Ë.¥u  
¤£¹L¯uµ^¦Û¤v¤]¤¤¤F¤@¨âºj.  
  
¦]¬°¦­¤w´«¤W«á³Æ¼u§X,¦A¥[¤W¨­¤Wªº¶Ë¶Õ,¯uµ^¾á¤ß¦Û¤v¥i¥H¤ä«ù¦h¤[.¦ý¬O¦o¬°¤F  
¤£Åý¨ä¥L¤H¾á¤ß,¦o¨S¦³»¡¤@¥y.  
  
¦o²Ó¤ßÀRÅ¥¨ä¥LÁn­µ,Å¥¨ì¼Ä¤HªºÁn­µ.©ó¬OÂà¦V¦oªº¤­ÂIÄÁ¤è¦V¶}ºj.ÁöµM¨ººj¤â­Ë  
¤U¨Ó,¦ý¬O¯uµ^´«¨Ó¤@­Ó¶Ë¤f.  
  
´À¥¥°ü°µ¤À®Yªº¨È¬ü¨ä¹ê¦b¨C¤@¦¸Å¥¨ìºjÁn³£²§±`Åå®£,©È«OÅ@¦o­Ìªº¤H¨ì³Ì«á¬O¦Û  
¤vªº¥Í©R¨Ó´«¨ú¦o­Ìªº¦w¥þ.´N¦b³o¤@­Ó®É­Ô,À¦¨àªºÀYÅS¥X¨Ó.  
  
"ÀY¤w¸gÅS¥X¨Ó,¥Î¤O±À!"  
  
¥¥°ü§V¤Oªº±À.¯uµ^§ó¥[ª¾¹D¦o¤ä«ù¤U¥h.  
==========================================================================  
  
¤j®ð²×©ó¥i¥H·|ªü»»µ¥·|¦X,¤£¹L¤w¸g¿N±¼¥b§X¤l¼u.·í¥L¨£¨ì¬P³¥©M¬ü´¼¯dªº®É­Ô·P  
¨ì·N¥~.  
  
"¬P³¥?¬ü´¼¯d?"  
  
¬P³¥·L¯º:"¤j®ð,·F¬Æ»ò?¤£¬O¦]¬°¨£¨ìªü»»¦Óµo§b?"  
  
³o®É­Ô,¤j®ð¤~¯d·N¨ì¦b¬ü´¼¯d¨­®Ç,©Mªü»»¤@¼Ò¤@¼Ëªº¤H.¨º¤H¹D:"§Ú´N¬O¤Ñ³¥±y,¤]  
¬O§A¤­¦~«e©Ò»{ÃÑªº¤Ñ¤ý»»."  
  
"­ì¨Ó§A¯u¬O¨S¦³¦º¥h!§Ú·Q¦æ¨ë­ô°ê´åÀ»¶¤­º»â¬O§A©M¨º¤@¦ì'¤Ñ³¥¤p©j'ªº³Ç§@."  
  
"µL¿ù."ªü»»­W¯º:"¥t¥~»¤®·³oÀ°¤Hªº­º»â¤]¬O§Ú­Ìªº³Ç§@."  
  
¬ðµM¤§¶¡,¥L­Ìªº­I«áÅT°_¤@³s¦êªººjÁn,¥H¤Î¬ü´¼¯dªººG¥sÁn.  
  
¦b¬ü´¼¯d¨­«áªºªü»»¤Q¤À¾_Åå:"¬ü´¼¯d!"  
  
­ì¨Ó¬ü´¼¯d¨£¨ì¦³ºj¤â,¦ý¨Ó¤£¤Î¶}ºj;©ó¬O¥Î¦Û¤vªº¨­Åé¬°ªü»»¾×¤l¼u!  
  
¤ñ¸ûÂí©wªº¤j®ð¦Vºj¤â¶}ºj,§â¥L¸Ñ¨M.  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d,¬°¬Æ»ò§A­n³o¼Ë°µ?"  
  
"ªü»»......§A¬°¤F§Ú,¥i¥H§â¥Í©R¤]¥á±¼......¬°¬Æ»ò......§Ú¤£¥i¥H³o¼Ë°µ?"  
  
ªü»»Å¥¨ì³o¸Ü,²´²µ¤¤¥X¤F¤@ÂI²\¥ú.¬ü´¼¯d¦Y¤OªºÄò¹D:"©R¹B......­n§Ú©M§A¤@¦¸¤S  
¤@¦¸¬Û¹J......¯u¬O¬üÄR."  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d!§A­n¤ä«ù¤U¥h!"ªü»»³Ü¹D.  
  
´N¦b³o¤@­Ó®É­Ô,¤S¦³¤H©b¨«¨ì¨Ó. 


	10. ¿ï¾Ü

(¤E)  
  
"§A­Ì¬O¬Æ»ò¤H?"­ì¨Ó¬O¤TÃ¿¥«Äµ¶¤ªº¯S§O¦æ°Ê¶¤.  
  
¬P³¥©M¤j®ð©ñ¤UºjÁ|¤â.  
  
"¤j®ð¥ú¤Ö®Õ,¬ü°ê®ü­x."  
  
"¬P³¥¥ú¤Ö®Õ,¬ü°ê®ü­x."  
  
¤£¹L,ªü»»¨ÌµM´¤µÛºj,©êµÛ¤w¥¢¥h·NÃÑªº¬ü´¼¯d.  
  
"¨º»ò³o¤@­Ó?"  
  
¬P³¥¥Nµª:"¥L¬O¤Ñ³¥±y,¬O©M§Ú¤@°_¥´°hºj¤âªº."  
  
ªü»»Å¥¨ì¬ü´¼¯dÁÙ¦³¤@µ·©I§l:"¦oÁÙ¦³©I§lªº!§Ú­n±Ï¦o!"»¡½},¥L©êµÛ¬ü´¼¯d½Ä¥h«æ  
¯g«Ç.  
==========================================================================  
  
µ¥­Ô«Ç.  
  
À¦¨à¤w¸gÅS¥X¥b­Ó¨­¤l.¨È¬ü©M¬ü©`¤l¹ªÀy¥¥°ü.  
  
"¤w¸gÅS¥X¥b­Ó¨­¤l!¥[ªo!"  
  
¯uµ^Å¥¨ì·P¨ì°ª¿³,ª¾¹D¦Û¤v©Ò°µªº¬O¦³»ù­È.¤£¹L,¦o¤]ª¾¹D¦o¤£¯à¦A¤ä«ù¦h¤@·|.  
  
"¯uµ^,µL½×¦p¦ó§A­n¤ä«ù¨ìÀ¦¨à¥Í¥X¨Ó!"¦o¦V¦Û¤v¹D.  
  
´N¦b³o¤@­Ó®É­Ô,¯S§O¦æ°Ê¶¤ªº¤H¨ì¨Ó.¯uµ^¨£¨ì¦³±Ï¬P:"¯u¦n."¸òÆØµL¤Oªº¸÷­Ë¦b¦a  
¤W.  
  
¦³¤@­ÓÄµ¹î¨£ª¬§â¦o¦«µÛ:"¤p©j,®¶§@¨Ç!"  
  
"¤@¤Á......¥æµ¹§A­Ì."  
  
¬ü©`¤l©M¨È¬üÅ¥¨ì¯uµ^ªº­Ë¤U.©ó¬O¨È¬ü§h©J¬ü©`¤l:"·R³¥,½Ð§A·Ó®Æ¤Ñ³¥¤p©j.§Ú¤@  
­Ó¤H¥i¥HÀ³¥I³o¨à."  
  
"OK!"  
  
Äµ¹î§â¯uµ^©ê¨ì¤@±iªø´È¤W,µM«áÄ~Äò°õ¦æ¦Û¤vªº¥ô°È.  
  
¬ü©`¤l¶]¥h¬Ý¯uµ^:"¤Ñ³¥¤p©j,§A­n¤ä«ù¤U¥h."  
  
¯uµ^¦³®ðµL¤Oªº»¡:"§Ú¯u¬O·Q¬Ý¨ì¨º«½¨à¥X¥Í......©ÎªÌ§Ú......¬Ý¤£¨ì.....¤£¹L,  
¥i¥H¨£¨ì³Ì¦nªºªB¤Í¹F¨ì¦Û¤vªº²z·Q......§Úºâ¬O¦³ÁÈ......¨È¬ü......"  
  
Å¥¨ì³o¤@¥y,¨È¬üªº¤ß¸g¾ú¤@­Ó¿E¯Pªº¾_¿º.¦P¤@®É¶¡,À¦¨àªº¨­¤l§¹¥þ¼ÉÅS¦bªÅ®ð¤¤,  
³Û¥X¨Ó.  
  
"¬O¤k¨à¨Óªº!"  
  
¨È¬ü§â¤@¤Áµ½«á¤u§@°µ§´,§âÀ¦¨à¥]¦n,¥æµ¹¥¥°ü¤§«á;´N¥ß¨è¶]¨ì¯uµ^¨º¨à.  
  
"·R³¥,¥ß¨è¨ì¦å®w®³¨â¥]unmatch!"  
  
¬ü©`¤l¥ß¨è¶]¥h¦å®w.¨È¬ü§â¯uµ^ªº¦çªA¼¹¶}:"¤Ñ³¥¤p©j,¦o­Ì¥À¤k¥­¦w.§A­n®¶§@."  
  
"¯u¦n......¨È¬ü.......§A¥i¥H©ñ¤â,¤£±Ï§Ú¹À?"  
  
"§Ú¤£¯à³o¼Ë°µ!¯uµ^!"  
  
"§A¬JµMª¾¹D§Ú¬O½Ö......´N§ó¥[­n©ñ¤â......."  
  
³o®É­Ô,¬ü©`¤l©M¤j®ð¤@°_±ÀµÛ§É¨Ó.  
  
"¨È¬ü,¬ü´¼¯d¤¤ºj,³Q±y©M¬P³¥°e¥h«æ¯g«Ç.¤£¦p§â§»¬ü¤@¨Ö°e¥h¨º¨à!"¤j®ð¹D.  
  
"¦nªº!"  
  
©ó¬O¤j®ð©M¨È¬ü§â¯uµ^©ï¤W§É,¥ß¨è±À¦V«æ¯g«Ç.  
==========================================================================  
  
¸g¹L¤@¤j½üÄÌ°Ê¤§«á,Äµ¤è§â¨ìÂå°|®µ«ù¤H½èªº­ê®{¤@ºô¥´ºÉ.¦ý¬OÂå°|¤è­±­n³B²z¤@  
¤j§å¶ËªÌ(¦h¼Æ¬Oºj¤â).¦³¨Ç¤w¥ð¯ZªºÂåÅ@¤H­û»Ý­n¥[¯Z.¬ü©`¤l©M³·©`¤]¤£¨Ò¥~.  
  
¤£¹L¦U¤è­±¹ï¬P³¥,¤j®ð,¬ü´¼¯d,ªü»»©M¯uµ^¦b¦MÀI¤¤®¼¨­¦Ó¥X·P¿E.  
  
¦ý¬O,¬ü´¼¯d¦]ªü»»¦Ó¤¤ºj,¯uµ^¤S¦b¦uÅ@¨È¬üµ¥¨ü¶Ë.¨È»»ªº¤ß±¡¬O¤Q¤ÀÁV³z.©Ò¥H¥L  
§h©J¬P³¥À°¥L©MÄµ¤è¥´¥æ¹D,¦Ó¬P³¥µ¥¤£¥´ºâ¥´ÂZ¥L.  
  
¤£¹L,¤p¿Ã½w½wªº¦æ¨ìªü»»ªº®ÇÃä,µL¨¥ªº§¤¤U¨Ó;¥i¯à¦]¬°­è¤~ªº¨Æ,¦o¤£¤[ºÎµÛ.ªü  
»»¨£ª¬,©ó¬O§â¦oªºÀY»´»´ªº©ñ¦b¦Û¤vªº¤jÁu¤W,Åý¦o¦wºÎ.©]¤Ñ¨£¨ì³o¤@­Ó±¡¹Ò,¦³·P  
¦Óµo:"¤@¤Á´N¦n¹³¦b¬Q¤Ñµo¥Í."  
  
"¦b¤p¿Ã¤ß¥Ø¤¤,ªü»»¬O°ß¤@ªº'ª¨ª¨'."¤j®ð¹D.  
  
³o®É­Ô,³·©`,¬ü©`¤l©M¨È¬ü¦æ¨Ó·|¦X¥L­Ì.  
  
¬P³¥°Ý¹D:"¬ü´¼¯d©M¨º¤@­Ó¤p©jªº±¡ªp¦p¦ó?"  
  
¨È¬ü¦^¤ê:"¦o­Ìªº±¡ªpÃ­©w¤U¨Ó.¬ü´¼¯d¤p©j¤Q¤À©¯¹B!¦]¬°¦³¤@Áû¤l¼u¶ZÂ÷¤j°Ê¯ß¥u  
¦³´X¤À.¦Ü¤_¯uµ^,¦pªG¯S§O¦æ°Ê¶¤¨Ó¿ð¤@¨B,¦o·|¦]¬°¥¢¦å¹L¦h¦Ó¦º¤`."  
  
Å¥§¹¨È¬ü³ø§i,ªü»»¥­ÀR¹D:"¨S¨Æ......¯u¦n......"  
  
³·©`§¤µÛ¥Lªº¨­®Ç,¦Ó¨È¬ü¯¸¦b¥Lªº¸ò«e,°Ý¹D:"¥ý¥Í,§Ú·Qª¾¹Dµo¥Í¨Ç¬Æ»ò¨Æ."  
  
"§Ú©M¤ì³¥ªº¦s¦b¬O¤@­Ó°ª«×¾÷±K¨Óªº.¤£¹L¦]¬°³o¤@¥ó¨Æ,§A­Ìª¾¹D§Ú­ÇÁÙ¦b¥@."  
  
¨È¬üÄò°Ý:"¯uµ^¤§«á·|¦p¦ó?"  
  
"§Ú·|´À¦o¦w±Æ¥t¤@¦¸'¦º¤`',Åý¦o­«¹L¥¿±`¤Hªº¥Í¬¡."ªü»»¦^¤ê.  
  
"¨º»ò,§A¤§«á¦³¬Æ»ò¥´ºâ?"³·©`°Ý.  
  
ªü»»Åã±o°g¯í:"§Ú¤£ª¾¹D."  
  
¥L¥õ±æ¤Ñªáª©,»´¹Ä¤@¤f®ð.  
  
"³o¨Ç¦~¨Ó,¬ü´¼¯d¤£³æ§â§A¯d¤Uªºª¯µPµø¦p¬ÃÄ_;¨C¤Ñ§ó­·«B¤£§ï,¦b§Aªº'¦º§Ò'«e¥h  
«ô²½§A......"  
  
"³o­Ó§Úª¾¹D......©Ò¥H§Ú§ó¥[¤£ª¾¹D¦p¦ó­±¹ï."  
  
ªü»»ÀRÀRªº±æµÛ¼ôºÎªº¤p¿Ã,¥¿¬°¦Û¤vªº¥h¯d¦Ó±Ã¤ã.¨ä¥L¤HµL¨¥,¥O®ðª^¤Q¤À¨I­«.  
  
³o¤@­Ó±¡ªpºû«ù¤F¦n¤@·|,¬ü©`¤l¤~¥X¨Ó¹D:"¤£¦p§Ú­Ì¥h¬Ý¤@¬Ý¬ü´¼¯d©M¤ì³¥¤p©j½}.  
§Ú¦w±Æ¦o­Ì¦P¦í¤@©Ð."  
  
"¦nªº."ªü»»ª¾¹D¥L°k¤£¹L­±¹ï¬ü´¼¯d,©ó¬O²n²n§Ö§Öªº¦^À³.  
==========================================================================  
  
¦bªü»»µ¥¤@¦æ¤H¨ì¹F¯f©Ð¤£¤[«á,¯uµ^ªº·NÃÑ«ì´_¹L¨Ó.  
  
¯uµ^²Ä¤@¥y»¡¸Ü¬O:"§ÚÁÙ¨S¦³¦º¥h?"  
  
"¯uµ^."  
  
¯uµ^¨£¨ì¬O¨È¬ü:"¨È¬ü,§A¤£·P¨ì·N¥~?"  
  
"¦h¦h¤Ö¤Ö³£¦³.¤£¹L,§A¨ÌµM¦n¹³¥H«e³o¼Ë«OÅ@§Ú."  
  
¯uµ^»´¯º¤@Án,¹ïªü»»»¡:"§Ú­Ì¸Ó¦^¦aº»?"  
  
¦ý¬Oªü»»»´´y½Í¼g¹D:"§Ú¤@­Ó¤H¦^¥h½}."  
  
"¬Æ»ò?"¯uµ^Åå³Y,«æ¦£§¤°_¨Ó.  
  
"¨È¬ü,§A§NÀR¤@ÂI!·|¼vÅT¶Ë¤fªº!"¨È¬üªý¤î¦o¹D.  
  
"§AÅ¥¨ì§Ú»¡¬Æ»ò."  
  
"§Ú¬O§Aªº©ç¾×!¦Ó¥B,§Ú²{¦b©ÒÀ´ªºªF¦è¥þ³¡¬O§A±Ð§Úªº."  
  
´N¦b³o¤@­Ó®É­Ô,¬ü´¼¯dªº·NÃÑ¤]«ì´_¹L¨Ó.  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d."  
  
"³·©`,ªü»»©O?"  
  
³·©`¨S¦³¦^µª:¦oÅýªü»»¦Û¦æ¨M©w.¦Óªü»»¤]¨S¦³¥O¦o¥¢±æ.  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d,§Ú¦b³o¨à."  
  
¬ü´¼¯dÂà¦V±æµÛ¥L,´¤µÛ¥Lªº¤â:"ªü»»."  
  
¨â¤H¤ß¤¤Áö¦³¤d¨¥¸U»y,¦ý¤@®É¤§¤¤»¡¤£¥X.  
  
"Âå¥Í,§Ú¥i¤£¥i¥H¨ì¥~­±¬Ý¬Ý?"¯uµ^°Ý¨È¬ü¹D:"·Q°_¨Ó,§Ú¤]·Q§A»E¤@»EÂÂ."  
  
"¦nªº."¸òÆØ,¨È¬üÀ°¯uµ^§¤¦b½ü´È¤W.  
  
"ª÷¤ò¯T,³o´X¦~¦Ó¨Ó¸ò§A¦b¦aº»¥Í¬¡,§Ú¤w§â¥¦·í§@¦Û¤vªº®a.¨È¬ü,§Ú­Ì¨ì¥~­±½}."  
  
¥t¥~©]¤Ñ¹ï¬ü©`¤l»¡:"§Ú­Ì¤]­n¨ì°U¨à©Ò±µ¤p»»."  
  
"¦nªº."¬ü©`¤l¦^¤ê:"¬ü´¼¯d,¤ì³¥¤p©j,§A­Ì¦n¦n¥ð®§."»¡½},¨â¤HÂ÷¶}.Á{¦æ¤§«e,©]  
¤Ñ¹D:"ªü»»,§Ú­Ì«á·|¦³´Áªº?"  
  
ªü»»Å¥«á¬°¤§¤@©Ã,¤£À´±o¦^µª.  
  
"©]¤Ñ,µ¹¥L¤@ÂI®É¶¡½}."¬ü©`¤l©ÔµÛ©]¤Ñªº¤â¹D:"§Ú¬Û«H§A«Ü§Öª¾¹Dµª®×."  
  
¥t¤@¤è­±,³·©`µ¥¤]Â÷¶}¯f©Ð,Åýªü»»©M¬ü´¼¯d³æ¿W¬Û³B.  
  
¬ü´¼¯d´¤µÛªü»»,¹³ªY½à¤@¥óÃÀ³N«~:"³o¤@°¦¤â¤@ÂI¤]¨S¦³ÅÜ,ÁÙ¬O³o»ò±j¦Ó¦³¤O."  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d......"ªü»»±ý¨¥µS¤î.  
  
"¬°¬Æ»ò§A­n¦b§Ú­±«e¥X²{¦ý¤S¤£¬Û»{?"  
  
ªü»»²HµM¤@¯º:"§Ú¬O¤@°¦±q¦aº»¦Ó¨Óªº°­,¥u¯àÀqÀqªº¦b»·¤è¯¬ºÖ§A.¨C¤@¦~,·í§A¦b  
§Úªº'¦º§Ò'«ô²½§Ú,§Ú¦b»·»·ªº¤@¨¤¬ÝµÛ§A......©ÎªÌ§Ú¤£À³¸Ó¦b§A­±«e¥X²{."  
  
"§A±Ë±o¦A¤@¦¸ªð¦^¦º¤`?"¬ü´¼¯d°Ý¹D.  
  
ªü»»¨£¨ì¬ü´¼¯d¥­ÀR¦ý§t¦³¤@µ·´d¶Ëªº²´¯«,µª¤£¥X¤@¥y. 


	11. §ÀÁn

(§ÀÁn)  
  
¤@¦~¤§«áªº¸t½Ï¸`«e¤i,¬P³¥,¨È¬ü©M©]¤Ñ¤@®a»E¦b¬ü´¼¯dµ¥ªº®a.  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d,Åý§Ú¨ÓÀ°¤â."¬ü©`¤l±µµÛ¬ü´¼¯d¤â¤¤ªº­¹ª«¹D.  
  
"ÁÂÁÂ§A."  
  
"·Q¤£¨ì§A¯à°÷¦bµuµu¥b¦~¤§¤º±d´_¹L¨Ó."  
  
"§Ú±o­n¦n¦n¥Í¬¡¤U¥hªº;­n°µ§A³o¤@­Ó¥¼¥X¥Íªº«Ä¤lªº°®®Q."  
  
"§A·Q°µ§Ú©Ò¦³«Ä¤lªº°®®Q?"  
  
"°k¤£¤F!"¬ü´¼¯d¯ºµÛ,ÀH§Y¦³©Ò·P´n:"¥u¥i±¤¨Î¸`·í«e,ªü»»©M¯uµ^¤£ª¾¹D¦b­þ¨à."  
  
·í®Éªü»»¦b´X¤é¤§«á,¨S¦³¯d¤U¤@¥y´NÂ÷¶}.¦Ó¯uµ^¦b¦Û¤v¶ËÂ¡¤§«á¥h§ä¥L,©M¥L­Ì¥¢  
¥hÁpµ¸.  
  
²³¤H--¯S§O¬O¬ü´¼¯d--·Q§ä´M¨â¤Hªº¤U¸¨,¥i±¤¬O­WµL¿ìªk.  
  
´N¦b³o®É­Ô,ªù¹aÅT°_¨Ó.  
  
¤j®ð·P¨ì¥X©_:"¬O½Ö©O?"©ó¬O¶]¥h¶}ªù.¥L¶}ªù,¨£¨ì¦³¤@¨k¤@¤k¯¸¦bªù«e.  
  
"¤j®ð,§Ú­Ì¦^¨Ó¤F."¨k¤l¹D:"¤£¹L,½Ð§A§NÀR¤U¨Ó,§Ú­Ì·Qµ¹¤j®a¤@­ÓÅå³ß."  
  
"¦nªº."©ó¬O¤j®ðÀRÀRªºÁÜ¨â¤H¶i¨Ó,¤S¦V¬P³¥µ¥°µ¤F¦wÀRªº¤â¶Õ--¾¨ºÞ¥L­Ì¤£¯à§â³ß  
®®ªº¤ß±¡À£¤U¨Ó.¨È¬ü§ó¼³¦V¤k¤l,©M¦o¾Ö©êµÛ.  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d¦b¼p©Ð."¬P³¥®¨®¨ªº»¡.  
  
"¦nªº."  
  
©ó¬O¨k¤l®¨®¨ªº¶i¤J¼p©Ð,¦V¤SÅå¤S³ßªº¬ü©`¤l°µ¤@­Ó¦wÀRªº¤â¶Õ.¬ü©`¤lÀRÀRªºÂ÷¶}  
¼p©Ð.  
  
¬ü´¼¯d¥¿·Q§â¤õÂû®³¥X¨Ó.¥¿·í¦oÂà¨­,¦o¨£¨ì­è­è¶i¨Óªº¨k¤l,¥O¦oÅå³ß¸U¤À,¨­¤l¤£  
Å¥¨Ï³ê.  
  
¦]¬°²´«eªº¤H¥¿¬O·í®É¤£Ãã¦Ó§Oªºªü»».  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d,§Ú¦^¨Ó¤F."ªü»»¤W«e¾Ö©ê¦o:"§Ú©M¯uµ^­n·Fªº¨Æ¤w¸g°µ¦n¤F."  
  
"§A¯uªº¤£·|¦AÂ÷¶}§Ú­Ì¹À?"  
  
"¦b¤H¶¡,¦b¥Í¦º¤§¶¡º}ªy¤F¦n¤@¬q®É¶¡,¬O®É­Ô¦w¹y¤U¨Ó."ªü»»¹D:"¬O¤£¬O­n®³¤õÂû  
¥X¥h?"  
  
"¬O."¬ü´¼¯d§â²´²\©Ù°®.  
  
"Åý§Ú¨Ó."»¡½},¥L®³µÛ¤â®M¥hÖKÄl®³¤õÂû.  
==========================================================================  
  
"¤õÂû¨Ó¤F!"ªü»»¶}®Ô¥s¹D.  
  
¬ü´¼¯d²oµÛ¤p¿Ãªº¤â,¨Ó¨ìªü»»ªº­±«e:"¤p¿Ã,¥L¬O§Aªºªü»»ª¨ª¨.¥LÁÙ¥Í¦sµÛ."  
  
¤p¿Ã¼³¦V¥L:"ªü»»ª¨ª¨!"  
  
¥t¥~¥L¦V¯uµ^©Û¤â,¦V¤p¿Ã¤¶²Ð:"³o¬O§Aªº¯uµ^«¼«¼."  
  
"¨Ó½}!¤j®ð¹D:"¤j®a¤@°_¨Ó¦Y¸t½Ï¤jÀ\."  
  
¤j®ð¤£³æ§â¥D¤H®uÅýµ¹ªü»»,¨Ã¥BÅý¥L¤Á¤õÂû.  
  
"¬JµMªü»»§A¦^¨Ó¤F,§Ú³o¤@­Ó'¥N¤@®a¤§¥D'¤]¥i¥H¥\¦¨¨­°h."  
  
³·©`Ôu¹D:"Ãø¹D§A·QÂ÷¶}³o¤@­Ó®a?"  
  
"³·©`,§Ú¤£¬O³o¤@­Ó·N«ä."¤j®ðµÛºò¹D.  
  
¬Ý¨ì¤j®ð­ú¯º¤£±oªº¼Ë¤l,²³¤H«¢«¢¤j¯º.  
  
"¤j®ð,¨ä¹ê§ÚÁÂÁÂ§A¥Nªí§Ú·ÓÅU¥L­Ì."  
  
¦Y¹L±ß¶º¤§«á,©]¤Ñ´£·N:"¬JµM¤j®a¨ì»ô,§Ú­Ì¨Ó¤@±i¦X·Ó!"  
  
²³¤H©MÄ³.¤j®a´N§¤¦b¨Fµo¤W,©]¤Ñ«h½Õ®Õ¬Û¾÷.  
  
"¦n¤F!¤j®a¹w³Æ!"©]¤Ñ¥Î"³Ì§Ö³t«×¶]¥h.  
  
´X¬í¤§«á,¬Û¾÷ªº«G°_¨Ó.¤j®aªíÅS³Ì´r§Öªº¯º®e.  
  
¦]¬°³o¤@±i¤~¬O¯u¯u¥¿¥¿ªº"¥þ®aºÖ".  
  
-§¹- 


End file.
